I'M A FALLEN LEAVES - NAMJIN KOOKJIN TAEJIN HOPEMIN FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Aku terlahir bagaikan sebuah daun yang baru saja tumbuh dengan segarnya di sebuah pohon.. Aku dikelilingi oleh daun-daun lainnya yang mewarnai hari-hariku.. Sampai suatu hari, binatang yang kusebut sebagai hama itu menghampiriku, memakanku, dan merusakku.. Dan aku berakhir sebagai sebuah fallen leaves.. - Kim Seokjin- Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'M A FALLEN LEAVES**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #KookJin #TaeJin #HopeMin FF**

 **Lenght: Five Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Inspired by movie "Sweet Sixteen - Hangeng KrisWu JooWon".**

* * *

 **"Aku bagaikan sebuah daun.. Aku terlahir bagaikan sebuah daun yang baru saja tumbuh dengan segarnya di sebuah pohon.. Aku dikelilingi oleh daun-daun lainnya yang mewarnai hari-hariku.. Sampai suatu hari, binatang yang kusebut sebagai hama itu menghampiriku, memakanku, dan merusakku.. Dan aku berakhir sebagai sebuah fallen leaves.. Daun yang rusak dan jatuh ke tanah... Lalu mati disana.. Yeah, i am a fallen leaves in the end of my life... - Kim Seokjin"**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 2009  
**  
"Jin ah! Temani appa kesini~ Appa sedang melatih Namjoon agar ia bisa semakin jago menciptakan lagu!" teriak ayah Jin dari lantai tiga rumahnya.

Jin segera berlari dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua menuju ruangan kesayangan ayahnya itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang berisi dengan berbagai macam alat untuk membuat dan mengaransemen lagu.

"Ne, appa!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis melihat Namjoon yang sedang duduk disamping ayahnya dengan rambut sangat acak-acakan.

"Neo wasseo?" sapa Namjoon sambil menatap Jin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kucel sore itu.

Tentu saja kucel, karena ayah Jin selalu mengajarkan Namjoon dengan tegas dan tidak kira-kira, membuat Namjoon selalu terlihata berantakan setiap menerima pelatihan dari ayah Jin.

Ayah Jin salah satu dosen jurusan musik di sebuah universitas ternama di Busan.

Jin pindah ke Busan dari kampung halamannya, Anyang, Gyeonggi-do, pada tahun 2005, karena ayahnya diterima mengajar di universitas ternama di Busan itu.

Jin dan Namjoon sudah kenal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika Namjoon pindah ke sebelah rumah Jin karena ayah Namjoon mendapatkan pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan besar yang ada di Busan.

Jin dan Namjoon saling berkenalan dengan baik karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari luar Busan.

Apalagi, ternyata Namjoon begitu suka dengan dunia musik, dan ayah Jin sangat senang bisa mengajari Namjoon mengenai cara bermusik yang baik dan juga cara mengaransemen dan menciptakan sebuah lagu.

Jin dua tahun lebih tua dari Namjoon, namun kecerdasan Namjoon yang berada di atas rata-rata membuatnya menjadi siswa akselerasi dan Namjoon selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jin sejak pertama kali Namjoon pindah ke Busan.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka juga tinggal bertetangga dan ayah Jin juga sangat sering menyuruh Namjoon ke rumahnya untuk belajar musik tentu saja membuat kedekatan mereka terasa lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Dan tahun lalu, pada Valentine day tahun 2008, Namjoon memberanikan dirinya menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jin, dan mereka pun resmi berkencan.

"Belajarlah yang rajin, Namjoon ah~ Kau harus menjadi musisi terkenal kalau kau memang berencana menikahiku, ya kan appa?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Ayah Jin tertawa sambil memukul pelan kepala Namjoon. "Dengarkan ucapan kekasihmu itu baik-baik, araseo?"

"Ne~" sahut Namjoon sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan eskpresi yang terlihat lucu di wajahnya.

Jin tersenyum melihat betapa manis kekasihnya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lelaaaaaah~ Hoahhhm~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya setelah berlatih selama dua jam di ruangan milik ayah Jin.

"Kekasihku ini memang luar biasa~ Kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan sangat baik hari ini, Namjoon ah~ Jinjja~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis menatap wajah Namjoon yang tengah menguap.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di sebuah bukit kecil yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Pohon besar itu lah yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jin disana sore itu, setahun yang lalu.

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sore hari di bawah pohon itu, karena dari situlah mereka bisa melihat pemandangan sunset yang sangat indah.

"Hyeong, aku janji... Aku akan menjadi musisi terkenal suatu saat nanti.. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan melamarmu, jadi kau harus menyimpan jarimu baik-baik karena hanya aku yang boleh meletakkan cincin di sana, araseo?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

Jin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan terus menunggumu, sampai kau sukses dan siap menikahiku~"

Wajah Namjoon semakin mendekat ke wajah Jin.

Dan bibir mereka mulai bertautan, tepat ketika matahari terbenam dengan sangat indahnya di hadapan mereka.

Jin memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati setiap lumatan Namjoon di bibirnya.

Bagi Jin, hanya ada dua hal yang paling disukainya di dunia ini. Pemandangan sunset di bukit itu, dan kecupan hangat kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jin ah~ Kau tahu kan anak kecil yang tinggal di seberang rumah kita?" tanya ibu Jin sore itu ketika Jin baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil melepaskan dasi dari lehernya.

"Ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya..." sahut ibu Jin.

"Ah, jinjja? Ia sudah kembali dari trauma centre? Ia tinggal dengan siapa disana?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sendirian... Dan ayahmu sudah berjanji kepada walinya, bahwa kau yang akan membantu mengurusnya... Jadi, mulai sore ini, setiap sore kau harus kesana, menjaganya dan mengajarkannya mata pelajaran yang tertinggal selama ia berada di trauma centre..." sahut ibu Jin.

Membuat kedua bola mata Jin terbelalak lebar.

"Eomma! Mengapa aku?" sahut Jin, protes.

"Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu.. Aku sudah lelah memberitahunya bahwa kau belum siap menjaga anak orang.." sahut ibu Jin.

"APPAAAAAAAAAA~" Jin segera berteriak dan berlari ke lantai tiga menuju ruangan berharga itu, tempat ayahnya menghabiskan banyak waktunya disana.

Jin membuka pintu dan mendapati ayahnya sedang fokus memainkan piano yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Appa! Siapa bilang aku mau mengurusnya?" sahut Jin, membuat ayahnya berhenti memainkan pianonya dan menoleh menatap Jin.

"Jeon Jungkook maksudmu?" sahut ayah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang kumaksud!"

"Bukankah kau cukup sering bermain dengannya waktu kau baru pindah kesini? Kurasa kalian cukup dekat... Makanya aku berkata kepada walinya agar mengijinkannya kembali ke rumahnya karena kau yang akan bertanggung jawab menjaga dan mengajarinya... Kau akan dibayar untuk itu, imma! Kau bisa menabung dengan uang bayaran itu..." sahut ayah Jin dengan santainya.

"Tapi, appa! Jungkook yang sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook yang dulu kukenal, kau juga tahu itu..." protes Jin.

Ayah Jin menatap Jin. "Apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya? Apa hatimu tidak tergerak untuk mengasihaninya? Apa hatimu tidak tergerak untuk membantunya lepas dari penyakit trauma yang dideritanya?"

Jin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... Sangat kasihan padanya... Aku rindu melihat senyuman cerianya..."

"Karena itu, aku percaya kau satu-satunya orang di daerah ini yang bisa membantunya lepas dari traumanya..." sahut ayah Jin.

Jin menatap ayahnya sejenak.

"Aku rasa... Ucapanmu ada benarnya, appa..." sahut Jin. "Baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi guru privat sekaligus penjaganya..."

Jin berjalan masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan duduk merenung di atas kasurnya.

Jin teringat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Jungkook yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya.

Usia Jin lima tahun diatas Jungkook. Saat pertama kali Jin pindah ke Busan, usia Jin 13 tahun, sementara usia Jungkook baru 8 tahun.

Jungkook yang berusia 8 tahun itu begitu ceria dan menjadi teman main Jin setiap sore.

Jin semakin dekat dengan Jungkook karena Jin anak tunggal dan sangat menginginkan memiliki adik, sementara Jungkook terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan Jin akhirnya menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri.

Namun, tahun lalu, tepat setelah Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Jin, malam harinya Jin mendapat kabar yang tidak baik.

Ayah Jungkook kabur dari rumahnya setelah bertengkar hebat dengan ibu Jungkook.

Setelah ayah Jungkook kabur, ibu Jungkook memutuskan gantung diri di kamarnya, dan Jungkook yang berusia 11 tahun saat itu sangat terkejut melihat mayat ibunya tergantung di kamar.

Bocah berusia 11 tahun, melihat ibunya gantung diri dengan tragis seperti itu dalam kamarnya, tentu saja kejiwaannya menjadi sangat terganggu.

Jungkook sangat trauma dan menjadi anti sosial. Ia selalu mengurung dirinya salam kamar dan terus menangis sambil menggigiti kuku-kukunya hingga berdarah.

Akhirnya Jungkook dibawa ke trauma centre untuk menjalani pengobatan trauma disana.

Dan sore itu ternyata Jungkook sudah diijinkan kembali ke rumahnya, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjaganya, karena itulah ayah Jin mengatakan bahwa Jin yang akan menjaga dan merawat Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah~ Hyeong berjanji akan menjagamu dan menyembuhkan trauma yang kau alami..." gumam Jin sambil merapikan dirinya, bersiap untuk ke rumah Jungkook pada pukul enam sore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terduduk di tepi ranjang di kamarnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ketika Jin masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah~ Lama tak bertemu denganmu.. Kau merindukanku, ya kan, ya kan?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, berusaha menghibur Jungkook.

Namun Jungkook mengacuhkan keberadaan Jin dan terus menatap kosong ke depan.

"Jungkook ah~ Hyeong wasseo~ Kau tidak berniat menyapaku, huh?" sahut Jin sambil berjongkok tepat dihadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook membuang mukanya agar tidak beradu pandang dengan Jin.

Jin memegang kedua bahu Jungkook. "Jungkook ah~ Tatap aku... Kau lupa padaku, huh?"

Jungkook tetap tidak mau menatap Jin, apalagi menjawab pertanyaan Jin.

Dan hal itu berjalan terus seperti itu selama seminggu.

Jungkook terus mengabaikan Jin, dan Jin terus tanpa lelah berusaha menghibur Jungkook walau Jungkook mengacuhkannya.

Siang itu, hari sabtu siang, karena Jin libur sekolah, Jin mengunjungi Jungkook siang hari.

Seluruh gorden di kamar Jungkook yang selalu tertutup dibuka oleh Jin, membuat Jungkook berteriak meminta Jin menutup gorden itu karena Jungkook trauma melihat cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya.

Seperti vampir yang kepanasan melihat sinar matahari.

"TUTUP GORDENNYA! TUTUP! TUTUP GORDENNYA!" teriak Jungkook.

Itulah pertama kalinya Jungkook membuka suaranya dihadapan Jin sejak insiden kematian ibu Jungkook.

"Syukurlah, kau masih bisa bicara.. Kukira kau jadi bisu, imma~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook terus meronta dan berusaha menutup kembali gordennya, namun Jin terus mencegah Jungkook.

"Kau harus terkena sinar matahari agar bisa sehat, Jungkook ah! Kau lihat! Kulitmu sangat pucat karena tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari!" bentak Jin.

Pergelutan terjadi siang itu.

Jungkook yang terus meronta berusaha menutup gorden di kamarnya dan Jin yang berusaha menjelaskan pada Jungkook akan pentingnya sinar matahari bagi tubuh.

Pergelutan terjadi cukup keras siang itu, namun pada akhirnya Jungkook mengalah setelah tubuh Jungkook dihempaskan Jin ke atas ranjang dan Jin menindih tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau harus sembuh dari traumamu, imma! Dan kau sendiri yang bisa membuat dirimu sembuh! Kau harus mendengarkan semua ucapanku agar kau bisa terlepas dari belenggu traumamu ini! Aku akan membantumu dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjagmu, disisimu! Kau tidak sendirian karena ada aku, araseo?!" bentak Jin ketika ia berada tepat di atas tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook diam, sambil menatap Jin yang berada tepat di atasnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Jungkook jadi penurut kepada Jin.

Jin setiap sore ke rumah Jungkook mengajari Jungkook mata pelajaran yang tertinggal, bahkan Jin menemani Jungkook sampai Jungkook tertidur, baru Jin kembali ke rumahnya.

Namjoon sering kali mengeluh karena kini ia jarang bisa melihat sunset bersama dengan Jin di bukit kecil itu, tapi di sisi lain Namjoon juga merasa kasihan pada Jungkook karena itu ia berusaha mengerti akan kesibukan Jin menjaga Jungkook akhir-akhir ini.

Toh, Namjoon dan Jin tetap bisa berkencan selama di sekolah kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Jin mengajak Jungkook bersepedaan ketika Jin ada janji kencan dengan Namjoon.

Memang biasanya setiap Minggu sore, Namjoon dan Jin selalu bersepedaan berdua mengelilingi bukit sebagai bagian dari kencan mereka, karena bagi Namjoon, berkencan pun harus sekali-kali diimbangi dengan olahraga.

Namun sore itu, Jin mengajak Jungkook. Jungkook duduk di bangku belakang sepeda Jin, sementara Namjoon mengendarai sepedanya sendirian.

"Uh? Kau mengajaknya?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin tersenyum. "Gwenchana, kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menyapa Jungkook. "Annyeong, Jungkook ah.. Lama kita tidak bertemu.."

Jungkook hanya menganggukan pelan kepalanya, menjawab sapaan Namjoon.

Memang, Jungkook mulai mau keluar rumah dan berkomunikasi dengan Jin, namun ia masih tertutup kepada orang lain selain Jin.

Karena itu, Namjoon juga mengerti mengapa Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa membuka suara untuk menjawab sapaannya.

Dan sore itu mereka bertiga bersepedaan dengan cukup menyenangkan.

Jin dan Namjoon tertawa lepas sambil bersepeda, sementara Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk pinggang Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 2010**

"Whoaaaaaa~ Tidak terasa kita sudah kelas tiga~" sahut Jin ketika ia dan Namjoon duduk bersebelahan di kelas baru mereka di kelas 3 SMA.

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir..." sahut Namjoon.

"Dan kau akan melanjutkan kuliah di kampus tempat appa mengajar, kan?" sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Semoga aku diterima masuk disana..."

Jin tersenyum manis.

Namjoon mengusap pelan kepala Jin. "Ayo semangat! Kau bahkan masih harus mengurus Jungkook padahal kau sudah disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian akhir ini..."

Jin tersenyum. "Ada kau disampingku~ Aku baik-baik saja, hehehe~"

"Aigoo~ Kalian ini.. Pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan seperti ini, ckckck~" gumam Hoseok, teman sekelas Namjoon dan Jin.

Hoseok seusia dengan Namjoon, dan ia juga siswa akselerasi, makanya Hoseok bisa sekelas dengan Jin juga.

Membuat Jin sering merasa minder karena sekelas dengan kedua pria kelahiran 1994 itu, padahal ia kelahiran 1992.

"Makanya, kau cepat-cepat cari kekasih sana..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku sibuk belajar, imma! Aku tidak secerdas dirimu yang bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik padahal kau membagi waktu belajarmu dengan bermusik, dan berkencan..." sahut Hoseok.

Membuat Namjoon dan Jin tertawa.

"Jujur saja, aku seringkali menyesal menjadi siswa akselerasi... Karena ternyata cukup berat berada di kelas yang seharusnya belum harus kujalani..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"Hwaiting, Hoseok ah!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, memberikan semangat kepada Hoseok.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sebenarnya, Hoseok pernah menyatakan perasaannya juga kepada Jin, namun tentu saja Jin menolaknya karena saat itu Jin sudah jatuh cinta kepada Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong.. Apa tidak apa-apa kau terus mengajariku begini sementara kau sudah disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian akhirmu?" tanya Jungkook sore itu ketika Jin datang ke rumahnya.

Jin menatap Jungkook.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" Jungkook merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Jin.

"Yaaaa, Jeon Jungkook.. Kau sudah bisa mencemaskanku? Aigoo~ Kyeopta uri dongsaeng~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook.

Membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak kencang.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya.." sahut Jin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sementara Jungkook menatap punggung Jin yang berjalan menjauh.

"Apa aku... Menyukaimu.. Hyeong?" gumam Jungkook.

Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Jungkook seringkali merasakan hal yang sama. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat jika melihat senyuman Jin, ataupun setiap Jin menyentuh tubuhnya.

Tentu saja itu wajar jika Jungkook jatuh cinta pada Jin! Karena setelah kejadian meninggalnya sang ibu, hanya Jin satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuk Jungkook.

Hanya Jin yang selalu ada untuk menyemangati dan mengobati trauma Jungkook. Hanya Jin yang selalu menjaga dan merawat Jungkook sampai Jungkook bisa kembali masuk sekolah dengan normal seperti anak-anak lain seusianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat.

Ujian akhir sudah tiba di depan mata.

"Sebulan lagi... Hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, kita akan dipertemukan dengan ujian sialan itu.." gerutu Hoseok pagi itu.

"Aku juga pusing..." gerutu Jin.

"Hyeong... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu... Ini sangat penting..." sahut Namjoon kepada Jin.

Dan sore itu, Jin mengabari Jungkook bahwa ia meminta ijin datang ke rumah Jungkook agak malam.

Jin dan Namjoon duduk bersebelahan, di bawah pohon besar di bukit itu, menunggu datangnya sunset dihadapan mereka.

"Hyeong... Kau ingat kan aku ikut audisi dua bulan lalu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~ Apa hasilnya sudah keluar?"

Namjoon menatap Jin sekilas, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jinjja? Otte?" tanya Jin dengan antusias.

"Aku lolos audisi dan diterima menjadi trainee..." sahut Namjoon.

"Whoaaaaaa! Chukkae Namjoon a!" Jin langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi..." sahut Namjoon dengan nada lemah.

Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Namjoon. "Waeyo, Namjoon ah?"

"Aku... Harus menjalani masa trainee selama empat tahun di Seoul... Dan aku harus segera ke Seoul setelah dinyatakan lulus dari ujian akhir..." sahut Namjoon.

"Seo... Seoul?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Itu berarti? Kita akan berpisah selama empat tahun?" tanya Jin.

"Jika kau keberatan, aku akan mundur dari posisi trainee ini, hyeong!" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

Jin menatap Namjoon. "Tapi, bukankah itu cita-cita terbesarmu?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi, kalau kau belum siap berpisah denganku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Aku bisa ikut audisi lagi lain waktu, kan?"

Jin memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon. "Dasar bodoh... Walau aku akan sangat kesepian jika berpisah denganmu... Tapi, bukankah ini cita-citamu? Kau harus sukses kali ini, Namjoon ah~ Kalau kau sudah sukses, berjanjilah, kembali ke sini, lalu bawakan aku cincin yang indah!"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Jin. "Gumawo, hyeong.. Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu sebagai kekasihku... Saranghae, jinjja..."

Jin melepaskan pelukannya. Dan lagi-lagi, tepat ketika matahari terbenam di hadapan mereka, bibir mereka bertautan.

Jin menikmati semua lumatan Namjoon di bibirnya. Jin bahkan melumat balik bibir Namjoon dengan lebih ganas dari biasanya, menandakan betapa ia akan sangat merindukan lumatan-lumatan itu jika mereka berpisah selama empat tahun nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AKHIRNYA! KITA LULUS!" teriak Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Jin bersamaan ketika melihat papan pengumuman kelulusan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka bertiga dinyatakan lulus ujian akhir SMA.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan, dan sepulang melihat hasil kelulusan, mereka menghabiskan waktu bermain bertiga.

Bermain sepuasnya sebelum mereka akan berpisah.

Namjoon akan menjalani masa traineenya di Seoul, Hoseok akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Gwangju, kampung halamannya. Sementara Jin akan melanjutkan kuliah di salah satu universitas di Busan.

"Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul bertiga seperti ini..." keluh Hoseok ketika langit sudah gelap dan mereka sudah lelah bermain seharian itu.

"Kita bisa mencari waktu untuk reunian, imma.." sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan bahu Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo, kita cari waktu kosong agar bisa berkumpul setelah kita berpisah nanti..."

Hoseok menatap Jin dan Namjoon bergantian. "Aku lebih sedih lagi melihat kalian harus berpisah begini... Kalian kan selalu menempel sejak dulu..."

Jin menatap Namjoon. "Aku percaya padamu, Namjoon ah~ Walau kita berjauhan, hati kita tetap terus bersama, ya kan?"

Namjoon menatap Jin sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja!"

"Aigoo... Aku menyesal mengatakan hal barusan... Ckckck~" sahut Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu lagi upacara kelulusan akan dilangsungkan dan itu berarti waktunya bagi Namjoon untuk meninggalkan Busan.

Karena itu, selama seminggu itu Jin tak pernah menyia-nyiakan semua sisa waktunya bersama Namjoon.

Jin meminta ijin kepada Jungkook agar mengajarinya belajar hanya di pagi hingga siang hari saja karena siang sampai malam Jin ingin melaluinya bersama Namjoon.

Jungkook tahu betul siapa itu Namjoon. Ia tahu betul apa posisinya di hati Jin. Karena itu Jungkook mau tidak mau harus mengiyakan permintaan Jin.

Bukankah setelah Namjoon ke Seoul, ia akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama dengan Jin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Namjoon bersepeda dengan Jin.

Bukan dua sepeda namun satu sepeda.

Jin duduk di kursi belakang sambil memeluk erat pinggang Namjoon, melaju menuju sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah.

Bunga-bunga bermekaran berwarna-warni, dihiasi lampu jalanan dan binatang malam yang menyala mengitari bunga-bunga di taman itu, serta ratusan bintang yang bercahaya di langit malam itu.

Namjoon memarkirkan sepedanya di tepi taman, lalu berjalan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jin, berjalan di tengah taman bunga itu.

"Besok setelah upacara kelulusan, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Seoul.. Ini adalah malam terakhir aku bisa menggenggam erat tanganmu sebelum kepergianku ke Seoul..." sahut Namjoon.

Mata Jin mulai dibasahi air mata. Ia belum rela berpisah jauh dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau harus janji, kau harus sehat-sehat disana... Jangan telat makan, jangan terlalu lelah.. Setiap ada waktu, kabari aku... Araseo?" sahut Jin dengan mata yang basah digenangi air mata.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Jin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku janji, jika aku ada waktu aku akan segera kesini menemui walaupun hanya sejenak..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga harus berjanji, jaga hatimu hanya untukku seorang.. Aku akan segera datang ke hadapanmu, dan memintamu menjadi pendamping hidupku, araseo?" sahut Namjoon sambil memegang kedua pipi Jin dengan kedua telapakn tangannya.

"Bawakan cincin yang paling indah di dunia ini, araseo?" sahut Jin. Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin.

Jin memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Air mata langsung menetes membasahi kedua pipinya, sementara bibir Namjoon mulai menempel di bibirnya.

Mereka terus saling melumat untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mengingat ini adalah malam terakhir mereka bisa bersama sebelum kepergian Namjoon ke Seoul untuk meraih cita-citanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Upacara kelulusan berakhir.

Jungkook diajak orang tua Jin untuk ikut ke acara kelulusan Jin untuk memberikan buket bunga kepada Jin.

"Aigoo~ Gumapta, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook ketika Jungkook memberikan buket bunga pada Jin.

Namjoon berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Jin, dan juga kepada Jungkook.

Mobil dari agency tempat Namjoon akan bernaung sudah menjemput tepat di depan gedung sekolah mereka.

"Hyeong.. Waktunya bagiku untuk berangkat..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Jin. "Hati-hati di jalan.. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai, araseo?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik... Jangan lupa memimpikanku setiap malam... Jaga hatimu baik-baik hanya untukku.. Berjuanglah dengan semangat... Aku akan terus menunggumu disini..." sahut Jin.

Namjoon memeluk erat tubuh Jin, membiarkan Jin menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kim Namjoon-sshi, ayo!" sahut sang supir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Namjoon.

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Jin sambil menghapus air mata di wajah Jin. "Saranghae, Kim Seokjin..."

"Nado.." sahut Jin.

Namjoon mengecup lembut kening Jin, lalu berpamitan dan menaiki mobil itu menuju Seoul.

Jin berjongkok sambil menangis melihat kepergian Namjoon.

Sementara Jungkook, hanya bisa menatap Jin dari belakang. Hati Jungkook juga menangis melihat kesedihan Jin saat itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'M A FALLEN LEAVES**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #KookJin #TaeJin #HopeMin FF**

 **Lenght: Five Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Inspired by movie "Sweet Sixteen - Hangeng KrisWu JooWon".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 2012  
**  
"Hyeong! Apa aku bisa melalui ujian akhir SMP ku dengan baik?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap cemas ke arah Jin ketika Jin mengajarinya belajar sore itu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya dengan baik, imma!" sahut Jin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook, memberikannya semangat.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku harus meraih nilai terbaik agar tidak mengecewakanmu, hyeong!"

"That's my bro~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Namjoon ke Seoul.

Dan karena kesibukan Namjoon sebagai trainee, Namjoon sangat kesulitan untuk menghubungi Jin selama dua tahun itu.

Namjoon sebagai trainee dilarang keras memegang handphone. Ia hanya diijinkan memegang handphone setiap hari minggu untuk berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya, dan tentu saja ia diam-diam juga menyempatkan menghubungi Jin, namun tidak bisa lama-lama karena waktunya dibatasi.

Bahkan Namjoon hanya diberi kesempatan untuk mengirimkan surat kepada Jin setiap akhir bulan.

Jin, yang mengambil jurusan arsitek, juga semakin disibukkan dengan segala tugas dan project kampusnya di tahun keduanya sebagai mahasiswa ini.

Namjoon dan Jin semakin jarang berkomunikasi.

Hanya surat lah yang selalu menjadi penghubung rutin diantara mereka setiap bulannya. Karena setiap minggu mereka hanya bisa berbicara kurang dari setengah jam via handphone.

Dan Jungkook menggunakan kesempatan yang dimilikinya itu dengan sangat baik.

Jungkook selalu menemani Jin berbelanja setiap Jin butuh teman berbelanja.

Jungkook selalu menemani Jin bermain di game centre jika Jin sedang merasa lelah belajar.

Jungkook selalu menghibur Jin setiap Jin menangis dihadapan Jungkook karena begitu merindukan Namjoon.

"Gwenchana, hyeong... Kau kan masih memilikiku.. Aku akan menemanimu selama Namjoon hyeong di Seoul..' sahut Jungkook sambil berusaha menghibur Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Jin mengajak Jungkook menemaninya berjalan-jalan sore hari mengelilingi perumahan tempat mereka tinggal.

"Jungkook ah~ Udaranya segar ya~" sahut Jin.

"Ne, hyeong.. Sangat sejuk..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku... Biasanya berjalan-jalan dengan Namjoon seperti ini jika sedang lelah dengan pelajaran di sekolah... Dan biasanya kami akan bergandengan tangan, lalu saling menceritakan betapa kami saling mencintai satu sama lain..." sahut Jin dengan wajah sedih.

Jungkook menatap Jin. "Haruskah aku.. Menggandeng tanganmu, hyeong?"

Jin tiba-tiba tertawa. "Yaaaa, Jungkook ah~ Usiamu baru lima belas tahun, tapi kau sudah bersikap semanly ini untuk menghiburku? Whoaaaa~ Kau dewasa terlalu dini, Jungkook ah~ Hahaha~"

Jungkook menatap kebingungan ke arah Jin. "Mengapa kau tertawa, hyeong?"

"Aniya~ Gumawo, Jungkook ah~ Karena sudah berusaha menghiburku..." sahut Jin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

Membuat detak jantung Jungkook semakin tidak karuan.

"Hyeong.. Apa kau... Begitu mencintai Namjoon hyeong?" Jungkook memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

Jin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Jungkook. "Neomu neomu saranghae... Aku begitu mencintainya... Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatnya tersenyum menyapaku saat ia pertama kali pindah ke sebelah rumah... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak saat itu..."

Jungkook hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin kembali berjalan, dan Jungkook ikut berjalan disamping Jin.

"Aku sangat bersyukur, karena ternyata ia juga begitu mencintaiku..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan cukup deras.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" Jin segera berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Jungkook, mengajak Jungkook berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Untunglah ada sebuah toko yang sudah tutup di ujung jalan, jadi mereka berdua segera berteduh di depan toko itu.

"Huftttt~" Jin menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia lupa memakai jaket karena dipikirnya cuaca akan cerah sore itu.

Jungkook menatap Jin yang tengah basah kuyup dan kedinginan itu.

Jungkook segera melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan diletakkan di bahu Jin.

"Pakai ini saja, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aniya, gwenchana! Kau akan kedinginan, imma.." sahut Jin sambil menyerahkan jaket itu kepada Jungkook, namun Jungkook menolaknya.

"Aku kuat, hyeong. Kau saja yang pakai.. Aku tahan dingin..." sahut Jungkook, berbohong. Padahal, ia sendiri sudah sangat kedinginan.

Setelah hujan reda, mereka segera kembali ke rumah.

Namun, malamnya, tubuh Jungkook demam tinggi sampai ia jatuh pingsan.

Untung saja Jin mengetahui kondisi Jungkook saat Jin sedang ke rumah Jungkook untuk mengantarkan makan malam.

Jin yang sangat panik segera menggendong tubuh Jungkook di punggungnya, kemudian ia segera berlari mencari taxi dan membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaishhhh, imma! Kau bilang kau tahan dingin, mana buktinya? Aigoo~" gerutu Jin saat Jungkook sudah sadarkan diri.

"Mianhae, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi.. Kau jadi jatuh sakit karena aku..." sahut Jin.

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya, merasa tidak enak sudah membuat Jin merasa bersalah begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku yang menggendongmu sampai aku mendapat taxi.. Kau pikir kau berjalan sendirian kesini, huh?" sahut Jin.

"Kau.. Menggendongku, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Jin tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku kuat kan? Hehehe~"

Jungkook tersenyum menatap Jin. "Gumawo, hyeong.. Mianhae, jinjja.."

"Gwenchana~ Istirahatlah yang cukup..." sahut Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu sebuah surat dengan stempel dari Seoul sampai ke rumah Jin.

Jin segera berlari ke kamarnya dan membaca isi surat dari kekasihnya itu.

" _ **Dear Kim Seokjin yang paling kucintai di dunia ini...**_

 _ **Apa kabarmu hari ini, hyeong?**_

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja disini..**_

 _ **Yah... Sejujurnya tidak terlalu baik.. Karena aku sangat lelah berlatih banyak hal...**_

 _ **Aku harus berlatih berbagai bahasa asing.. Menyanyi.. Rapping... Membuat lagu..**_

 _ **Dan yang tersulit adalah... Berlatih dance...**_

 _ **Aku pikir aku hanya akan menjadi singer-songwriter... Aku lupa bahwa singer juga harus memiliki dance skill agar bisa tampil maksimal di atas panggung.**_

 _ **Dan kelas dance menjadi kelas terburuk yang pernah kuikuti seumur hidupku, hyeong...**_

 _ **Aku berharap kau ada disini, jadi aku bisa menyandarkan kepalaku di bahumu setiap aku lelah berlatih dance...**_

 _ **Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?**_

 _ **Apa kau mendidik Jungkook dengan baik? Ia akan mengikut ujian akhir SMP tak lama lagi kan?**_

 _ **Waktu berputar begitu cepat.. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat Jungkook masih berusia sembilan tahun berlari-lari di depan rumahnya bersamamu, ketika pertama kali aku pindah ke sebelah rumahmu...**_

 _ **Ah, membahas itu, aku jadi ingat ketika kau pertama kali menyambutku dengan senyuman manismu saat aku baru pindah ke sebelah rumahmu...**_

 _ **Aku pikir, aku ada di surga saat itu.. Karena ada malaikat semanis dirimu yang menyambutku, hehehe..**_

 _ **Kurasa, aku sudah memberikan hatiku untukmu sejak saat itu, hyeong...**_

 _ **Dan aku sangat senang ketika kau menerima pernyataan cintaku...**_

 _ **Aku... Sangat merindukan tawamu... Suaramu yang begitu cerewet...**_

 _ **Aku.. Merindukan pelukanmu.. Kehangatan tubuhmu..**_

 _ **Dan juga ciumanmu...**_

 _ **Sehari disini rasanya seperti setahun.. Karena aku tak bisa melihat wajah manismu itu...**_

 _ **Kau baik-baik saja kan disana?**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa semua berjalan lancar?**_

 _ **Arsitek bukanlah jurusan yang mudah.. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran dengan baik.. Karena kau adalah kekasihku yang sangat hebat!**_

 _ **Ah.. Waktuku menulis sudah habis hiks...**_

 _ **Saatnya untuk berpamitan...**_

 _ **Saranghae, Kim Seokjin..**_

 _ **Jangan lupa balas suratku ini ya...  
**_

 _ **Dari: Pangeran tampan kesayanganmu.. Kim Namjoon...**_ "

Air mata menggenang di kedua bola mata Jin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Namjoon ah~" gumam Jin sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantalnya sambil menangis karena begitu merindukan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 2012**

Seminggu kemudian, sebuah balasan surat datang ke gedung BigHit Entertainment.

Ditujukan kepada trainee bernama Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon segera membaca isi surat itu setelah latihannya berakhir pukul sebelas malam.

" _ **Dear My Best Prince, Kim Namjoon~**_

 _ **Aku menangis membaca suratmu... Karena aku rasanya bisa merasakan betapa lelahnya hari-harimu selama disana...**_

 _ **Namjoon ah~ Kau harus terus semangat, araseo? Semua demi masa depanmu, dan masa depan kita berdua...**_

 _ **Setiap kau lelah, pejamkan matamu, dan bersandarlah ke tembok disampingmu, bayangkan aku yang berada disampingmu itu...**_

 _ **Aku akan terus bersabar menunggumu disini... Sampai kau sukses dan datang membawakanku cincin itu.. Jadi, jangan cemas, dan lakukan semua yang terbaik sebisamu.**_

 _ **Aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu..**_

 _ **Senyummu.. Lesung pipimu.. Tawamu.. Wajah kucelmu saat berlatih bersama appa di lantai tiga rumahku..**_

 _ **Aku sangat merindukan nyanyianmu, bisikanmu, rayuanmu, pelukanmu, dan juga semua ciumanmu di bibirku...**_

 _ **Jungkook sudah semakin dewasa... Ia bahkan sudah bisa menjagaku dengan baik, padahal biasanya aku yang menjaganya...**_

 _ **Jungkook sangat bersemangat menyambut ujian akhir SMP nya, dan ia akan masuk ke SMA tempat kita bersekolah, Namjoon ah~**_

 _ **Aku jadi ingin kesana.. Mengenang semua kenangan kita selama tiga tahun di bangku SMA...**_

 _ **Mengenang semua hari-hari kita bersama Hoseok... Tertawa dan menangis bersama...**_

 _ **Aku... Sangat rindu semua tentangmu...**_

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja disini..**_

 _ **Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga sangat pusing.. Benar katamu, arsitek bukanlah jurusan yang mudah..**_

 _ **Aku hampir tidak punya waktu istirahat selama di kampus karena sangat disibukkan dengan semua tugas-tugas kuliahku...**_

 _ **Tapi setidaknya, Jungkook bisa menemaniku refreshing di weekend, jadi otakku tidak terlalu mengkerut karena terlalu banyak belajar...**_

 _ **Kau disana selalu makan dengan teratur kan?**_

 _ **Setiap ada waktu untuk beristirahat, kau harus gunakan itu sebaik-baiknya ya...**_

 _ **Kutunggu balasan surat darimu..**_

 _ **Saranghae, Kim Namjoon...**_

 _ **Dari: Pangeran manismu, Kim Seokjin..**_ "

Mata Namjoon digenangi air mata saat membaca surat itu.

"Hyeong... Bogoshipo, jinjja..." gumam Namjoon.

Min Yoongi, sesama trainee di tempat Namjoon bernaung, menghampiri Namjoon.

"Kau kenapa, Namjoon ah? Ada kabar buruk? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Yoongi, yang merupakan teman sekamar Namjoon di dorm.

Namjoon segera menghapus air matanya. "Gwenchana, hyeong.."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon. "Yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... Merindukan kekasihku di Busan..."

"Aigoo~ Surat itu dari kekasihmu yang kau sering ceritakan padaku?" sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Namjoon memang pernah bercerita mengenai Jin kepada Yoongi ketika Yoongi dan Namjoon saling bercerita tentang latar belakang kehidupan mereka.

"Himnae, Namjoon a!" sahut Yoongi, berusaha menyemangati Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 2013**

"Hyeong! Aku lulus!" teriak Jungkook ketika ia pulang dari sekolah.

Jungkook segera berlari ke rumah Jin untuk memberitahukan pada Jin bahwa ia lulus ujian akhir SMP nya.

"Chukkae, Jungkook ah~" sahut ibu Jin.

"Gumawo, ahjumma~" sahut Jungkook.

"Whoaaaaaaa~ Chukkae, Jeon Jungkook!" sahut Jin sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook.

Membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar sangat cepat.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini aku akan memasak yang banyak untuk merayakan kelulusanmu.." sahut ibu Jin.

"Eommaaaaa~ Kau memang yang terbaik!" sahut Jin sambil merangkul bahu ibunya.

"Jinjja gumapta, ahjumma.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Malam itu, ayah Jin, ibu Jin, Jin, dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam bersama merayakan kelulusan Jungkook.

Mereka tertawa bersama, mengobrol akan banyak hal seperti sebuah keluarga yang tengah merayakan kelulusan anak bungsunya.

Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook sangat terharu... Karena ia merasa kembali menemukan sosok ayah dan ibu yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupannya.

Setelah makan malam, Jin mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan malam di sekitaran rumah mereka.

Dan kali ini, Jin memakai jaket agar tidak merepotkan Jungkook jika turun hujan tiba-tiba lagi.

"Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin sambil berjalan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya.

"Ne, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan disamping Jin.

"Tidak terasa kau sudah akan segera menjadi siswa SMA... Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ya.." sahut Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku berkenalan denganmu ketia usiamu masih delapan tahun... Rasanya.. Baru kemarin aku menggendongmu, bermain kuda-kudaan denganmu saat usiamu sepuluh tahun..." sahut Jin.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua bola matanya, mengingat semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Jin.. Dan kedua orang tua Jungkook.

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook. Dan bayangan itu kembali melintas di benak Jungkook.

Ketika ia melihat mayat ibunya tergantung di dalam kamar.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh dan wajah Jungkook. Nafasnya menjadi sesak.

"Hhhhh~ Hhhhh~" Jungkook berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

Jin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kondisi Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah! Waeyo?" sahut Jin sambil memegang bahu Jungkook.

"Eomma... Eomma... Eomma..." Jungkook terus mengoceh menyebutkan ibunya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau kembali teringat ibumu? Jungkook ah! Gwenchana?" Jin mencoba mengajak Jungkook bicara, namun Jungkook kelihatan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Eomma... Eomma..." gumam Jungkook.

Jin segera menggendong tubuh Jungkook di punggungnya dan berlari mencari taxi, lalu segera melarikan Jungkook ke rumah sakit terdekat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku kenapa lagi, hyeong? Mengapa aku ada di rumah sakit lagi?" sahut Jungkook kebingungan ketika membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya kembali terbaring di kasur rumah sakit, sementara Jin duduk di kursi yang ada disebelah kasur tempatnya berbaring.

"Kau... Mengingat kembali akan kejadian meninggalnya ibumu kurasa.. Kau tiba-tiba bergumam menyebut ibumu, dan sekujur tubuhmu basah oleh keringat dingin..." sahut Jin dengan tatapan cemas.

Jungkook berusaha mengambil posisi duduk namun kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Berbaringlah dulu sampai kondisimu membaik, imma.." sahut Jin sambil mengusap pelan kening Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Jin. "Mian, hyeong.. Aku merepotkanmu lagi..."

"Gwenchana~ Bukankah ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai hyeongmu? Hehehe~" sahut Jin.

"Hanya sebagai hyeong? Tidak bisa lebih dari itu?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jin.

"Uh?" Jin terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Aniya... Dweso..." sahut Jungkook sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin sambil membenarkan posisi selimut di tubuh Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Kau terlihat sangat keren dengan seragam SMA mu!" sahut Jin sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pagi itu, ketika hari pertama Jungkook menjadi siswa SMA.

Karena kampus Jin searah dengan SMA tempat Jungkook bersekolah, maka Jin kini bisa berangkat bersama Jungkook dengan sepeda.

Jungkook akan membonceng Jin sampai depan sekolahnya, lalu Jin hanya perlu menaiki bus satu kali dari halte yang ada di depan SMA itu untuk menuju ke kampusnya.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar pujian Jin.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu mengenakan seragam ini, hyeong.. Tak terasa kini aku yang mengenakannya.." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya, namun tatapannya sedikit sedih.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, menyadari raut muka Jin berubah.

"Biasanya... Aku dan Namjoon... Berangkat bersama sambil mengenakan seragam itu... Biasanya.. Aku dan Namjoon... Menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil mengenakan seragam itu di sekolah..." sahut Jin.

"Kau sangat merindukannya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu saja..." sahut Jin.

"Hyeong... Tidak bisakah.. Aku menggantikan posisinya dihatimu?" sahut Jungkook dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Uh?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku... Sudah sejak dulu... Jatuh cinta padamu... Bisakah aku... Masuk ke dalam hatimu? Aku janji aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Jungkook ah..." Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya sambil menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sekarzane : seneng banget sekar liat namjin pisah wkwkw XD whoaaa~ thx a lotttttttt~ baru chapter pembuka udah dibilang keren, jadi terhura {} semoga saja alurnya sampe end ntar kaga ngecewain sekar ya :) alhamdulillah kalo udah berasa feelnya :) here next chapt :)**

 **iPSyuu : yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu darimana aja? long long long time no see your review kan kangen {} hayolo gimana ntar kedepannya hayolo? :) iya emang drama banget wkwkw XD seriusan ini bikin baper? alhamdulillah ada yang baper sama ff saya :) thx a lot pujiannya :) wkwkw posisi hoseok itu posisi semacam figuran tapi scene stealer XD here lanjutannya :) u too, semangat ya! :)**

 **zizid exo: bila memang harus berpisah... aku akan tetap setia... bila memnag ini ujungnya... kau kan tetap ada.. di dalam jiwa.../? :)**

 **dewiaisyah : iya nih dewi, ketemu lagi kita :) thx to always have a time for reading my ff ya :) manis tp sedih/? XD hayolo siapa hamanya hayolo? dewi kbanyakan baca ff rated M ya hayo? wkwkw XD here next chapt :) thx for liking my ff :)**

 **Nam0SuPD : dipisahkan cita2 wkwkw keren2 bahasanya :) saya kenapa? saya kenapa? XD**

 **celindazifan : semoga namjoon kaga kesangkut cinta sama trainee lain/? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I'M A FALLEN LEAVES**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #KookJin #TaeJin #HopeMin FF**

 **Lenght: Five Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Inspired by movie "Sweet Sixteen - Hangeng KrisWu JooWon".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 2013**

Jungkook duduk sendirian di kebun belakang sekolahnya sore itu setelah kelasnya berakhir.

Ia kembali teringat akan jawaban Jin tadi pagi mengenai pernyataan cintanya.

 _"Jungkook ah... Mian, jika aku selama ini tidak menyadari perasaanmu padaku... Karena aku selama ini, tidak pernah berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku... Aku juga... Tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari adikku sendiri..."_

 _"Aku sangat menyayangimu, itu kenyataan.. Aku tulus membantumu terlepas dari traumamu, aku tulus mengajarkanmu semua pelajaranmu yang tertinggal, itu semua kenyataan... Dan aku... Benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri.. Itu juga kenyataan.. Tapi, tidak lebih dari itu... Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu lebih dari adikku sendiri... Aku hanya mencintai Namjoon, dan hanya akan terus mencintai Namjoon..."_

 _"Aku mohon kau mengerti, Jungkook ah~ Aku begitu menyayangimu.. Sebagai adik kandungku sendiri... Tidak lebih... Mianhae, Jungkook ah~"_

TES~

Air mata Jungkook menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Apa benar... Sudah tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali untukku?" sahutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haruskah aku menyerah.. Akan cinta pertamaku ini?" sahutnya lagi. Air mata terus menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang.

Langit menjadi gelap karena mendung, seolah langit bisa memahami isi hati Jungkook yang tengah patah hati sore itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin duduk dalam kamarnya, menatap ke langit malam yang dipenuhi ratusan bintang itu dari jendela kamarnya.

Ia terpikirkan akan pernyataan cinta Jungkook tadi pagi.

"Mengapa ia bisa.. Jatuh cinta padaku? Mengapa aku... Harus menyakitinya begini?" sahutnya sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Dan senyuman Namjoon melintas di benak Jin.

"Tapi aku... Tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya padaku.. Karena aku.. Hanya mencintai Namjoon seorang..." sahut Jin sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke atas.

"Semoga Jungkook mengerti perasaanku padanya... Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih sehebat Namjoon dan adik sehebat Jungkook.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.. Jinjja.." sahutnya lagi sambil membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Dan malam itu Jin tertidur dengan meneteskan air mata.

Merindukan kekasihnya. Dan mencemaskan perasaan adik tersayangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya butuh waktu seminggu bagi Jungkook dan Jin untuk kembali ke keadaan seperti biasanya.

Selama seminggu setelah Jin menolak Jungkook, suasana diantara kedua menjadi agak dingin dan kaku.

Jungkook sangat menunjukkan betapa kecewanya ia akan penolakan Jin. dan Jin jadi serba salah menghadapi Jungkook yang seperti itu.

Jungkook mendiamkan Jin selama seminggu itu, membuat Jin semakin merasa bersalah, sampai akhirnya Jin memutuskan membicarakan semuanya baik-baik kepada Jungkook.

Dan Jin bahkan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jungkook, karena Jungkook adalah adik yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Untunglah Jungkook akhirnya mulai bisa memahami perasaan Jin, dan keadaan mereka kembali sedekat biasanya, seolah pernyataan cinta dan penolakan itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidup mereka.

Walau sebenarnya, hati Jungkook masih merasa terluka karena penolakan Jin.

Namun Jungkook berpikir, jika ia terus mendiamkan Jin, ia malah akan kehilanngan Jin secara sepenuhnya, makanya Jungkook memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan Jin walau hatinya masih mengharapkan cinta Jin.

Dan pagi itu, Jin tiba-tiba mengajak Jungkook menemaninya menonton bioskop ketika Jin dibonceng Jungkook menuju sekolah Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah~ Nanti sore tunggu aku di sekolah ya, aku akan menghampirimu jam setengah enam sore, lalu kita nonton bioskop bersama, araseo?" sahut Jin.

"Aku tidak suka nonton bioskop." sahut Jungkook dengan singkatnya.

"Ayolah~" rengek Jin.

"Aku tidak suka nonton bioskop." sahut Jungkook lagi.

"Huft~ Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengajak teman kampusku untuk menonton bersama..." sahut Jin.

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka nonton bioskop, bukan tidak mau menemanimu menonton bisokop." sahut Jungkook dengan nada coolnya.

Jin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Jin refleks memeluk pinggang Jungkook. "Aigoo~ Wae nae dongsaeng neomu kyeopta? Hehehe~ Gumawo, Jungkook ah! Nanti sore setengah enam tunggu aku ya!"

Jungkook diam-diam tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin nyaris tertidur di kelasnya karena dosen yang sedang mengajar saat itu sangat membosankan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk ke handphone Jin.

Pesan dari Namjoon yang bertuliskan, " ** _Kau dimana? Aku di lapangan basket kampusmu, hyeong!_** "

"Mwoya?" sahut Jin refleks, membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang dosen.

"Uh... Uhm... Perutku sakit sekali.. Apa aku boleh ijin ke ruang kesehatan?" sahut Jin, berakting.

Jin diijinkan untuk keluar dari kelas, namun bukannya ke ruang kesehatan, ia malah berlari kencang ke lapangan basket.

Dan benar saja! Namjoon berdiri disana, tersenyum sangat manis menyambut Jin.

Yoongi berdiri disamping Namjoon.

"Hyeong, annyeong!" sapa Namjoon kepada Jin.

"Whoaaa~ Kekasihmu sangat manis, Namjoon ah~" bisik Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

Jin masih tidak percaya kekasihnya ada dihadapannya, jadi ia hanya berdiri diam dan tercengang menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Jin. "Kau tidak merindukanku? Mengapa tidak menyapaku?"

Yoongi mengikuti Namjoon menghampiri Jin.

"Namjoon ah~ Apa ini mimpi? Coba kau pukul wajahku..." sahut Jin.

"Uh?" Namjoon menatap Jin. "Aku benar-benar ada disini, hyeong.. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi..."

Dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Yoongi mencubit pipi Jin. Membuat Jin berteriak kencang. "OUCHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Jin-sshi.." sahut Yoongi, berusaha menyadarkan Jin bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Namjoon tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Cara yang bagus untuk menyadarkannya, hyeong! Hahaha~"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, menunjukkan betapa bangga karena usahanya menyadarkan Jin berhasil.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Jin.

CUP!

Bibir Namjoon mengecup sekilas bibir Jin agar Jin segera sadar.

"Yaishhhh!" gerutu Yoongi sambil memukul kepala belakang Namjoon. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermesraan di depanku.."

"Sakit, hyeong.." gerutu Namjoon sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Kau benar-benar disini? Mengapa kau.. Bisa kesini? Ia.. Siapa?" tanya Jin sambil menunjuk Yoongi.

"Kenalkan.. Dia Min Yoongi.. Usianya setahun dibawahmu, hyeong.. Ia sesama trainee, kami roommate di dorm, dan ia yang membantuku membujuk sajangnim agar bisa kabur kesini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Annyeong, Jin-sshi..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya swagnya menyapa Jin.

"Annyeong, Yoongi-sshi.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menyapa Yoongi.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu.. Kalau aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, bagaimana dengan Namjoon nantinya?" sahut Yoongi, menggoda Jin.

"Hyeoooong..." Namjoon menggerutu mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Jin tertawa melihat betapa lucu kedekatan antara Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan harus berbohong mengatakan Namjoon mengalami sedikit gangguan kejiwaan dan satu-satunya cara untuk bisa memulihkan kondisinya adalah kembali ke Busan... Aku menyebutnya dengan istilah homesick, makanya ia diijinkan kembali ke Busan namun hanya sampai besok pagi.. Besok pagi-pagi kami harus kembali ke Seoul.." sahut Yoongi kepada Jin.

Jin tertawa keras mendengar penjelasan Yoongi. "Homesick? Hahaha~ Kebohongan yang sangat bagus! Hahaah~"

"Kalau begitu, ini kunci mobilnya, kalian silakan berjalan-jalan.. Aku akan ke rumah orang tuamu dengan taxi, Namjoon ah~" sahut Yoongi.

Jin menatap Namjoon.

"Tadi sebelum kesini, aku dan Yoongi hyeong sudah ke rumahku dulu menyapa orang tuaku.. Yoongi hyeong akan menunggu di rumahku selama kita berjalan-jalan, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon, seolah mengerti isi pikiran Jin.

"Ahhh~ Gumawo, Yoongi-sshi!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh, mencari taxi untuk menuju ke rumah Namjoon dan beristirahat disana.

Jin dan Namjoon saling bertatapan.

"Waktunya berkencan, sayang~" sahut Namjoon sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jin. "Neomu bogoshipo, jinjja~"

"Nado.. Neomu bogoshipo~" sahut Jin sambil menangis. Tangisan yang menggambarkan betapa ia merindukan Namjoon dan betapa ia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Namjoon saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin dan Namjoon segera menaiki mobil dan berjalan-jalan sambil menceritakan banyak hal yang tidak bisa mereka ceritakan selama tiga tahun mereka terpisah.

Namjoon menceritakan banyak hal mengenai Seoul dan segala kesibukannya sebagai trainee, sementara Jin menceritakan banyak hal mengenai dunia kuliahnya dan juga semua kegiatan sehari-harinya selama tiga tahun itu.

"Aku sangat tidak sabar melihatmu debut, Namjoon ah~" sahut Jin.

"Aku juga tidak sabar melihatmu diwisuda dan menjadi arsitek yang hebat..." sahut Namjoon.

Mereka tengah berjalan berduaan di sebuah taman bermain sambil bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

"Setelah kau menjadi artis yang hebat, dan aku menjadi arsitek ternama, kita akan menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia, ya kan?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja! Ah~ Aku tidak sabar ingin segera melamarmu... Huft~"

"Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon.

"Udaranya sangat pas untuk berkencan~" sahut Jin lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai terbenam, dan Jin sedang bersama Namjoon duduk di bawah pohon di bukit itu, menatap sunset kesukaan mereka yang sudah tidak mereka lihat bersama selama tiga tahun.

Tiba-tiba handphone Jin berdering.

"Siapa?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin melihat layar handphonenya. "Jungkook..." sahut Jin sambil menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ne, Jungkook ah~ Waeyo?" tanya Jin.

"Hyeong... Ini sudah jam enam lewat..." sahut Jungkook.

"Iya, benar.. Waeyo?" sahut Jin dengan polosnya.

"Kau bilang akan menemuiku di sekolah jam setengah enam dan menonton bioskop.." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menepuk keningnya. "Ah! Majjayo, Jungkook ah! Mianhae, aku lupa!"

"Kalau begitu segera kesini, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Mianhae, Jungkook ah.. Namjoon sedang ada disini! Ia dapat ijin berlibur hanya sampai besok pagi... Kita menontonnya besok saja, oke?" sahut Jin.

"Aku besok sibuk.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, lusa?" sahut Jin.

"Lusa aku sibuk.." sahut Jungkook.

"Mian, Jungkook ah~ Kita cari lain waktu, araseo?" sahut Jin.

"Hmmm.." sahut Jungkook.

"Annyeong, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin sambil mematikan panggilan itu.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Namjoon lagi..." Hatinya begitu dipenuhi rasa kecewa yang mendalam.

Jungkook segera berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Jin dan Namjoon menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Yoongi dan kedua orang tua Namjoon di rumah Namjoon.

Jin bahkan diijinkan orang tuanya menginap di rumah Namjoon.

Dan tentu saja, Yoongi menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan tertidur di lantai, karena Jin tidur berpelukan dengan Namjoon di kasur Namjoon.

"Kalau kalian mau berbuat aneh-aneh, tolong jangan bersuara.. Aku akan merasa sangat terganggu." sahut Yoongi.

Jin dan Namjoon tertawa.

"Kami sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hubungan badan sebelum menikah, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

"Majjayo~ Kami hanya akan berpelukan sambil berciuman sepanjang malam, hehehe~" sahut Jin.

"Terserah kalian asal jangan berisik..." sahut Yoongi.

Dan sepanjang malam itu, Jin tertidur sangat pulas dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Keesokan paginya, dengan sangat berat hati, Jin terpaksa harus kembali berpisah dengan Namjoon.

"Kau harus menungguku dengan baik ya, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon ketika ia memeluk Jin sebelum akan berangkat kembali ke Seoul.

"Ne~ Kau juga harus menjaga hatimu baik-baik hanya untukku, araseo?" sahut Jin, diiringi anggukan kepala Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 2015**

Setelah menjadi mahasiswa jurusan arsitek selama lima tahun, Jin akhirnya dinyatakan lulus dan mendapat gelar sebagai sarjana arsitek.

Sementara Namjoon mengabarkan bahwa masa trainee nya diperpanjang dan baru akan memulai debutnya bersama Yoongi di pertengahan tahun 2016 mendatang agar semua persiapan matang sepenuhnya.

Jin terus berusaha menyemangati Namjoon agar bersabar menunggu tahun depan melalui semua surat yang dikirimkannya, dan Namjoon juga mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan Jin melalui surat yang dikirimkannya.

Setelah lulus, Jin diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kontraktor ternama di Busan dan mulai disibukkan dengan segala pekerjaannya menjadi arsitek disana.

Jin menjadi arsitek yang cukup dibanggakan di perusahaan itu, membuat Park Jimin, seniornya di perusahaan itu merasa sedikit kesal.

Jimin termasuk siswa akselerasi di masa-masa sekolahnya, ia dikenal sebagai salah satu "Genius Busan Boy" karena ia lulus kuliah dengan gelar sarjana arsitek di usianya yang ke sembilan belas tahun.

Jimin sudah bekerja di perusahaan itu sejak tahun 2014, karena itu ia merasa sangat bangga menjadi senior Jin, padahal usia Jin tiga tahun diatasnya.

Namun, sejak Jin bergabung di perusahaan itu, dan Jin bekerja dengan sangat baik disana, Jimin seringkali merasa tersaingi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, JANUARI 2016**

Awal tahun 2016 tiba.

Hoseok tiba-tiba saja bergabung di perusahaan tempat Jin bekerja sebagai supervisor finance, membuat hari-hari Jin semakin ceria di perusahaan itu karena bisa berkumpul kembali bersama sahabat lamanya itu.

Jin bahkan mendapatkan sebuah proyek besar yang seharusnya dikerjakan oleh Jimin, namun berpindah ke tangan Jin karena Jimin mengalami kecelakaan saat mengendarai kendaraannya dan harus dirawat sekitar sebulan penuh di rumah sakit.

"Jin-sshi, silakan siang ini kau bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung, pemilik Aliens Corporate.. Pihak Aliens Corporate yang akan mendanai semua biaya pembangunan project ini, dan ia memintamu menemuinya di kantornya siang ini.." sahut atasan Jin.

"Ne, Sir!" sahut Jin.

Jin segera berdandan serapi mungkin dan menuju ke gedung office Aliens Corporation, dan dipersilakan masuk ke ruang kerja sang pemilik perusahaan itu.

Kim Taehyung namanya.

Seorang pria yang sangat luar biasa tampan, dengan senyuman mematikan dan tatapan yang sanggup meluluhkan ribuan mata yang menatapnya.

Seorang pria berusia 21 tahun yang mewarisi kekayaan orang tuanya. Dengan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, ia lulus menjadi sarjana dan sekaligus mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya, Aliens Corporate, di usianya yang ke 20 tahun.

"Silakan masuk.." sahut Taehyung ketika Jin mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Jin berjalan masuk, dan tentu saja ia cukup terpana melihat betapa tampan sosok dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung menatap Jin nyaris tidak berkedip, tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang akan ditemuinya ternyata sangat manis.

Jin dan Taehyung saling memperkenalkan diri, lalu mulai membahas mengenai project yang akan mereka kerjakan.

Selama meeting berlangsung, Jin memergoki Taehyung berulang kali menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, membuat Jin sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

Dan setelah meeting mereka selesai, Jin berpamitan kepada Taehyung, namun Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Jin, lalu menatap Jin dengan senyuman menggoda.

Tangan kanan Taehyung mengusap pelan poni Jin, lalu Taehyung memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Jin. "Neo... Jinjja yeppuda..."

Membuat sekujur tubuh Jin merinding ketakutan.

Jin refleks bergerak mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah manis Jin yang terlihat agak ketakutan itu.

"Aku pamit dulu... Permisi.." sahut Jin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"See you later, honey~" sahut Taehyung ketika Jin berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jin segera berlari secepatnya dan mengatur nafasnya ketika ia tiba di parkiran mobil untuk masuk ke mobil milik perusahaan yang dikendarainya.

"Pria itu... Mengerikan..." gumam Jin sambil terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **zizid exo : hayoooooo :)**

 **Nam0SuPD : yoongi hoseok jimin figuran wkwkw XD**

 **Guest : jungkook ah, neo gwenchana? /ikutan nanya/ XD here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **sekarzane : bumbunya serem banget itu sekar, masa perselingkuhan XD wadaw namjoon mau disakitin wkwkw sekar tega bener XD tuh taehyung udaj nongol tuh :) yg taehyunggrepe2 dada jin ya? hot banget sampe disensor di indosiar XD whoaaaaaaaaa :) thx a lot loh pujiannya :) thx for liking my ff :)**

 **celindazifan: hayo kira2 gmn jungkook? :)**

 **dewiaisyah : siapa yang berkhianat? siapa? :) hayo apaan hayo tragedinya hayo? :) u too, hwaiting! :)**

 **iPSyuu: yessss akhirnya we meet again! udah lama kaga liat idmu review ff saya kan saya kangen {} iyalah inget lah mana mungkin saya lupa sama id yang ngingetin saya sama mata pelajaran IPS wkwkw :) kamu juga semangat terus ya! :* #abaikanemotini XD**

 **Guest : kayaknya saya ada beberapa ff jinkook deh :) udah dibaca belum? :)**

 **sanaa11: SALAM KENAL SANA SHY SHY SHY/? XD kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya bener kaga? thx nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) iya sedih ya baca surat aja nangis :(**

 **AngAng13 : here, taehyung mulai muncul :) here lanjutannya ya ang :) btw salam kenal ya :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx for reading my ff yaaaa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I'M A FALLEN LEAVES**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #KookJin #TaeJin #HopeMin FF**

 **Lenght: Five Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Inspired by movie "Sweet Sixteen - Hangeng KrisWu JooWon".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, FEBRUARI 2016**

"Apa kau senang bisa mendapatkan proyek ini, hyeong?" sahut Jimin dengan nada sinis pagi itu ketika ia sudah bisa kembali bekerja.

Saat itu Jin dan Jimin berpapasan di kantin ketika mereka sedang sarapan disana.

"Jimin ah~ Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah berniat merebut proyek ini darimu? Ini semua murni karena kau kecelakaan makanya atasan kita menyerahkan proyek ini ke tanganku.." sahut Jin.

"Whoaaaaaa~ Hyeong, siapa pria manis ini? Kenalanmu?" sahut Hoseok, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul disamping Jin, sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Annyeong.. Kenalkan, aku Hoseok, dari divisi finance... Kau?" sahut Hoseok, mengajak Jimin berkenalan.

Jimin tidak membalas sapaan Hoseok. Ia justru membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jin dan Hoseok.

"Uh? Ia kenapa, hyeong? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Hoseok kebingungan.

"Maklumi saja, Hoseok ah~ Namanya Park Jimin, senior di divisiku... Kelakuannya memang agak jutek dan menyebalkan..." sahut Jin sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong.

Hoseok mengikut Jin dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan Jin.

"Ah.. Karakternya memang seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Whoaaa~ Itu sangat keren! Aku suka tipe pria yang sulit didekati seperti itu.. Biasanya pria seperti dia bersikap begitu karena kekurangan kasih sayang, hyeong.." sahut Hoseok.

"Keren kau bilang?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hyeong! Jodohkan aku dengannya... Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya..." sahut Hoseok, membuat Jin semakin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau? Menyukainya? Mwoya, Hoseok a! Seleramu benar-benar mengerikan..." sahut Jin dengan ekspresi wajah bergidik, terkejut melihat betapa aneh selera sahabatnya itu.

"Ia terlihat manis dan keren di mataku.." sahut Hoseok.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau bilang ia seniormu? Aku baru melihatnya hari ini..." sahut Hoseok.

"Saat kau masuk, ia baru saja kecelakaan dan harus dirawat selama sebulan di rumah sakit.. Makanya kau baru bertemu dengannya hari ini..." sahut Jin.

"Ah~ Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatnya..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong, kau ada di dalam?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jin malam itu.

"Uh~ Masuk saja, Jungkook ah~: sahut Jin dari dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar Jin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jin.

"Jungkook ah~ Bogoshipo, jinjja..." sahut Jin ketika melihat wajah Jungkook dihadapannya.

Karena kesibukan Jin mengerjakan proyek kerjaannya, Jin sudah hampir tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook sama sekali.

"Kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, hyeong.. Aku merasa.. Kesepian..." sahut Jungkook sambil duduk di sofa yang ada dalam kamar Jin.

"Mian, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku.." sahut Jungkook.

"Yaissssh, imma! Sejak kapan aku melupakan dongsaeng manisku ini?" sahut Jin sambil duduk tepat di sebelah Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Empat bulan lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian akhir SMA ku, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menatap Jungkook. "Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ya, Jungkook ah~ Rasanya baru kemarin aku memberimu selamat karena kau lulus SMP... Rasanya baru kemarin.. Kau mengenakan seragam SMA mu itu..."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan rasanya baru kemarin kau menolak pernyataan cintaku, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah sedih.

"Yaishhhh, imma! Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah... Kau tahu mengapa aku menolakmu? Karena Namjoon sudah terlebih dulu masuk dalam kehidupanku... Seandainya kau terlahir beberapa tahun lebih cepat, dan bertemu denganku sebelum aku bertemu Namjoon, aku yakin aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu... Wajah tampanmu, dan sifatmu yang sangat baik.. Siapa yang bisa menolak pria sesempurna dirimu?" sahut Jin.

"Kau.." sahut Jungkook dengan gaya coolnya sambil menunjuk hidung Jin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Uh?" Jin menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pria sesempurna diriku? Kau, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah coolnya.

Membuat Jin tertawa keras. "Hahahahaha~ Kau ada-ada saja, Jungkook ah~"

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jin tertawa sebahagia itu.

"Rasanya sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihat tawa lepasmu ini, hyeong.. Apa pekerjaanmu.. Begitu melelahkan?" tanya Jungkook.

Jin terdiam sambil merenung. Benar apa kata Jungkook. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa selepas itu.

Kekasihnya yang berada jauh disana dan sudah hampir tiga tahun sama sekali tidak pernah ditemuinya. Tekanan yang diberikan Jimin di kantornya. Pekerjaannya yang cukup melelahkan dan banyak menyita waktunya. Semua itu membuat Jin nyaris tidak pernah bisa tertawa dengan lepas.

Belum lagi... Pria menyebalkan bernama Kim Taehyung yang selalu menggodanya setiap mereka bertemu untuk membahas pekerjaan.

Semuanya menjadi beban yang sangat membebani pikiran Jin akhir-akhir ini.

Jin merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah~ Tak terasa usiamu sudah delapan belas tahun... Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus SMA.. Dan tak terasa bahumu sudah selebar ini... Biasanya, kau yang selalu bersandar di bahuku setiap kau butuh sandaran.. Kali ini, ijinkan aku bersandar di bahumu ya, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin.

Jin sudah tidak tahu harus menyandarkan kepalanya kemana lagi.

Hanya Jungkook satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dijadikan sandaran olehnya, untuk beristirahat sejenak dari semua lelah yang dirasakannya.

Jungkook, seolah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Jin, menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, hyeong... Aku.. Sudah bisa menjadi penjagamu.. Mulai hari ini, kau bukan lagi penjagaku.. Akulah yang akan menjaga dan melindungimu, hyeong.. Araseo?"

"Jinjja, Jungkook ah? Kau bersedia menjadi penjagaku mulai sekarang?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja, hyeong... Aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.. Aku bahkan berlatih judo, kau tahu itu kan? Aku.. Akan semakin menjadi pria yang kuat, agar bisa menjagamu dengan baik seumur hidupku..." sahut Jungkook.

"Gumawo, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jin tertidur di bahu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin membuka kedua matanya karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya menyorot tepat ke wajah Jin.

Dan ketika Jin bangun, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Jin menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook tengah tertidur pulas dibelakangnya, tangan kanan Jungkook memeluk pinggang Jin.

Membuat Jin terkejut.

"Aigoo~ Bocah ini.." gumam Jin sambil mengangkat tangan Jungkook pelan-pelan agar tidak terbangun.

Jin duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil menatap Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kau semakin hari terlihat semakin tampan, imma..." gumam Jin. "Seandainya Namjoon tidak ada dalam kehidupanku, aku pasti memilihmu menjadi pasangan hidupku..."

Karena hari itu hari Minggu, Jin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jungkook tertidur lebih lama.

Jin turun ke lantai satu menuju dapur untuk membuatkan roti isi telur dan mayonaise agar Jungkook bisa memakannya setelah bangun nanti.

"Jungkook tertidur di kamarmu?" tanya ayah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia bahkan masih tertidur sekarang.."

"Bocah itu.. Tak terasa ia sudah semakin dewasa.." sahut ibu Jin, diiringi anggukan kepala Jin.

"Rasanya baru kemarin ia menjadi bocah kecil yang mengidap trauma... Sekarang, karena bantuanmu, Jin.. Ia sudah bertumbuh menjadi pria normal yang sangat tampan.." sahut ayah Jin.

"Eomma sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu.." sahut ibu Jin.

"Hehehe~ Gumawo, eomma~ Gumawo, appa~" sahut Jin sambil sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu handphone Jin berdering.

Minggu siang. Waktu kesukaan Jin. Waktu dimana Namjoon bisa menelponnya selama sekitar setengah jam.

"Annyeong, Namjoon aaaaah~ Bogoshipo, jinjjja~" sahut Jin ketika ia menjawab panggilan Namjoon.

"Nado, hyeong~ Whoaaa~ Menunggu hari minggu datang memang selalu terasa sangat lama..." sahut Namjoon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Namjoon ah?" tanya Jin.

"Aku? Kabarku buruk..." sahut Namjoon.

"Waeyo? Apa kau terluka lagi? Apa lukamu belum sembuh? Minggu lalu kau bilang kau terluka saat latihan dance, kan?" sahut Jin dengan cemas.

"Kabarku buruk.. Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, hyeong.. Hehehe~" sahut Namjoon.

"Yaishh! Kupikir kau terluka lagi! Aigoo~ Kau menyebalkan, huft!" gerutu Jin.

"Kau marah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aniya~ Hehehe~ Kita bahkan hanya bisa berbicara sebentar setiap minggu, aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga ini hanya untuk bertengkar denganmu..." sahut Jin.

Mereka lalu membicarakan akan banyak hal dan tidak terasa sudah dua puluh menit lebih berlalu.

"Sebentar lagi panggilan harus kuakhiri... Hiks.." sahut Namjoon dengan nada sedih.

"Dan aku harus menunggu seminggu lagi sampai kau bisa meneleponku..." sahut Jin dengan nada tak kalah sedih.

Jin tiba-tiba terpikir, apakah ia harus menceritakan masalah Taehyung yang sering menggodanya atau tidak kepada Namjoon.

Tapi, Jin takut Namjoon jadi terus mencemaskannya, padahal beberapa bulan lagi Namjoon akan debut dan harus berkonsetrasi penuh untuk mempersiapkan debutnya. Jadi Jin memutuskan tidak menceritakan apapun kepada Namjoon mengenai Taehyung.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, hyeong... Kalau ada yang menyakitimu, beritahu aku... Araseo?" sahut Namjoon, seolah ia bisa membaca isi hati kekasihnya.

"Ne! Tenang, aku baik-baik saja, Namjoon ah~ Kau tahu kan betapa aku ahli menjaga diriku dengan baik? Hehehe~" sahut Jin.

"Saranghae, Kim Seokjin~ Muach~" sahut Namjoon sambil memberikan kecupan via panggilan.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Namjoon~ Muach~" sahut Jin.

Dan panggilan pun terputus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Jin dan Jimin sudah bersiap-siap di office untuk menuju lokasi pembangunan proyek yang tengah dijalani Jin.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak perlu ikut, namun Jimin bersikeras ingin melihat lokasi pembangunan itu, karena Jimin tahu siang nanti Taehyung akan kesana, dan Jimin memang jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu membahas proyek yang dipegang Jin itu, tepat sehari sebelum Jimin mengalami kecelakaan.

"Uh? Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jin dan Jimin di lobi office.

"Kami akan pergi ke lokasi proyek... Kau?" tanya Jin, sementara Jimin seperti biasanya, mengacuhkan Hoseok.

"Aku akan mengurus beberapa dokumen di bank... Setelah itu aku akan menyusul kalian ke lokasi proyek ya!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin, sementara Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok lalu membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Terserah kau saja, imma~" sahut Jin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok.

Jin dan Jimin segera menaiki mobil yang sudah disediakan, lalu menuju ke lokasi proyek.

Tadinya Jin ingin mengendarai sendiri mobil perusahaan, namun karena semua mobil dipakai, jadi mereka ke lokasi proyek dengan menggunakan mobil dan supir atasan mereka, lalu mereka akan di drop disana dan mereka bisa menggunakan taxi untuk kendaraan pulangnya.

Setibanya di lokasi proyek, Jimin hanya duduk di bawah tenda, menggunakan kacamata hitamnya, layaknya seorang bos yang berkuasa, sementara Jin harus mondar mandir kesana sini mengurus banyak hal sampai tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

"Aigoo~ Lihat kelakukannya..." gerutu Jin sambil menatap Jimin dari kejauhan. "Aku benar-benar bekerja sangat keras disini, tapi ia seenaknya saja duduk-duduk disana.. Apa maunya? Huft~"

Dan tak lama kemudian, mobil ferarri keluaran terbaru berwarna merah terang tiba di lokasi.

Jimin segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri mobil itu.

Jin menatap dari kejauhan. "Cih~ Si brengsek itu..."

"Annyeong, Taehyung-sshi~" sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum manis ketika Taehyung turun dari mobilnya.

Taehyung terlihat sangat keren dengan blazer putih, celana panjang putih, dan kemeja hitam sebagai dalaman blazernya.

"Ah~ Jimin-sshi... Kudengar kau kecelakaan.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung.

Taehyung berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Jimin, dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat Jin tak jauh di hadapannya.

Taehyung segera berpamitan dengan Jimin dan segera menghampiri Jin, yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah berusaha menghindar dari Taehyung.

"Cih! Untuk apa ia menghampiri Jin hyeong.." gerutu Jimin saat Taehyung meninggalkannya hanya untuk menghampiri Jin.

"Annyeong, sweetie~" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman menggoda Jin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aigoo~ Kau selalu galak menghadapiku.. Apa kau sebegitu membenciku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku masih banyak kerjaan.. Kutinggal dulu.." sahut Jin sambil membungkuka badannya dan segera menjauh dari Taehyung.

Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai untuk hari itu, Jin bersiap-siap untuk pulang, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

Taehyung menghampiri mereka. "Ayo naik mobilku, akan kuantar."

"Oke~" sahut Jimin sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Ah~ Bukan kau.. Tapi Jin-sshi.." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri..." sahut Jin sambil berjalan menjauh.

Taehyung menghampiri Jin sambil menarik tangan kanan Jin. "Naik mobilku saja, aku akan mengantarmu.."

"Dweso!" bentak Jin sambil menampis tangan Taehyung.

Jimin menatap dari kejauhan. "Mengapa Jin hyeong menolak ajakan Taehyung? Apa ia sudah gila?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau kuantar, aku akan segera menarik semua dana yang sudah kuinvestasikan.. Kau... Siap mempertanggung jawabkan itu semua?" ancam Taehyung.

"Kau mengancamku?" bentak Jin.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak tapi aku bisa saja melakukan hal itu.." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya.

Membuat Jin terpaksa menaiki mobil ferarri merah itu.

Jimin merasa kesal karena ditinggalkan sendirian disana.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil hyundai berwarna silver menghampiri Jimin.

"Ayo, naik mobilku... Akan kuantar.." sahut Hoseok yang mengemudikan mobil itu.

Awalnya Jimin menolak, tapi Hoseok bersikeras memaksa Jimin ikut dengannya.

Akhirnya Jimin menaiki mobil milik Hoseok itu, dan mereka berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal walau awalnya Jimin terlihat tidak tertarik berbincang-bincang dengan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin meminta Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"Aku turun disini saja.. Aku hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit dan akan tiba di rumahku.." sahut Jin.

Jin tidak ingin Taehyung mengetahui rumahnya.

Jin turun dari mobil itu, dan Taehyung juga ikut turun, berjalan mengikuti Jin.

"Kembalilah ke mobilmu, jangan ikuti aku.." sahut Jin dengan nada ketusnya.

"Aku sudah mengantarmu, apa kau tidak berniat mengajakku mampir ke rumahmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jin menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak memintamu mengantarkanku.. Jadi aku tidak perlu menjamu dirimu di rumahku.."

Taehyung memegang tangan kanan Jin. "Mengapa kau begitu menghindariku? Apa yang tidak kau suka dariku? Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Jin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung, namun Taehyung semakin mempererat genggamanya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu kan? Aku sudah punya kekasih!"

"Lalu? Apa aku tidak boleh bersamamu jika kau sudah punya kekasih? Aku.. Selalu mendapatkan semua yang kuingingkan selama ini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Lepaskan tangannya!" sahut Jungkook, yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diantara Taehyung dan Jin, sambil menarik tangan Taehyung hingga tangan Jin bisa terlepas dari tangan Taehyung.

"Jungkook ah~" Jin menatap Jungkook.

"Ayo, cepat naik, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil menarik Jin ke arah sepedanya.

Jin segera duduk di bangku belakang sepeda Jungkook, dan Jungkook segera mengendarai sepedanya.

"Awas kalau kau berani mengganggu atau melukai Jin hyeong!" bentak Jungkook kepada Taehyung sebelum ia menjalankan sepedanya.

Jin segera memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook, dan sepeda itu pun melaju, menjauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri.

"Cih! Mobil ferarriku kalah dengan sepeda butut itu?" sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin menceritakan semuanya mengenai Taehyung kepada Jungkook ketika mereka tiba di rumah Jin.

"Mengapa selama ini kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook dengan agak kesal.

"Aku... Masih bisa mengatasinya selama ini, jadi kupikir, aku tidak perlu merepotkanmu... Tapi, jinjja gumawo untuk bantuanmu hari ini, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin.

"Lain kali, jika kau bersamanya dan kau dalam bahaya, segera hubungi aku, araseo?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

Jin segera menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku janji~"

Jungkook mengusap pelan kepala Jin. "Untunglah kau baik-baik saja, hyeong... Jauhi pria berbahaya itu, oke?"

"Ne~" sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan.

"Seingatku, dulu aku yang selalu menjagamu begini... Tak terasa kau semakin dewasa, bahkan kini kau bisa melindungiku seperti ini, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan selalu menjagamu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Neeeeeeee~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, APRIL 2016**

Proyek yang dipegang oleh Jin akhirnya selesai dengan sempurna.

Dan Jin merasa sangat lega, karena bisa terbebas dari gangguan pria bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

Selama proyek itu berlangsung, entah berapa kali Jin harus bersabar menghadapi sikap Taehyung yang mengerikan itu.

Dan selama dua bulan belakangan ini, entah sudah berapa kali Jungkook selalu muncul menolong Jin setiap Jin merasa terganggu oleh Taehyung.

Bahkan akhir bulan Maret 2016 kemarin, Taehyung dan Jungkook terlibat adu pukul karena Jungkook berusaha menolong Jin yang dipaksa Taehyung menemaninya makan malam di sebuah hotel.

Untung saja Jin berhasil diselamatkan Jungkook sebelum Taehyung berbuat macam-macam kepada Jin.

Dan selama dua bulan itu juga, Hoseok tak henti-hentinya mengejar Jimin, sampai akhirnya Jimin bisa membuka hatinya untuk Hoseok dan mereka resmi berkencan.

Dan sejak Jimin menjadi kekasih Hoseok, sikapnya kepada Jin berubah menjadi sangat ramah.

"Aku membencimu karena kau merebut semua hal dariku.. Aku merasa kau merebut semua milikku... Tapi kini aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu tampan dan baik... Jadi, aku rasa aku tidak perlu lagi membencimu, karena aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku~" sahut Jimin ketika ia berdamai dengan Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chukkae hyeong atas kesuksesan proyekmu!" sahut Jimin sambil megangkat gelasnya.

"Gumawo, Jimin ah~" sahut Jin sambil ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

"Cheers!" sahut Hoseok sambil ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

Malam itu, mereka bertiga makan malam bersama sepulang bekerja untuk merayakan kesuksesan proyek yang ditangani oleh Jin.

Setelah bersulang, mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka.

"Aaaaaaa~" sahut Jimin sambil menyodorkan sesendok makanan ke mulut Hoseok, bermaksud menyuapi Hoseok.

Hoseok membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tersenyum ketika memakan makanan yang disuapi Jimin padanya.

Jimin memakan makanannya, dan di sudut bibirnya menempel saus dari makanan yang dimakannya.

"Aigoo~ Makanmu berantakan, sayang~" sahut Hoseok sambil melap sudut bibir Jimin dengan jarinya.

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis. "Gumawo, chagi~"

"Aigoooooooooo~ Kalian tega bermesraan dihadapanku sementara kalian tahu kekasihku sedang berada jauh di Seoul sana? Ckckck~" gerutu Jin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gantian, hyeong... Dulu kau dan Namjoon selalu bermesraan dihadapanku ketika aku sedang single, hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa menggoda Jin.

"Jinjja? Ia dan kekasihnya bermesraan dihadapanmu saat kau sedang sendirian?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Mereka berdua sangat tega kepadaku..."

"Jin hyeong jahat!" sahut Jimin, berpura-pura marah kepada Jin.

Dan mereka bertiga tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukan masa-masa SMA kita, Hoseok ah~" sahut Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong, pria brengsek itu tidak mengganggumu lagi kan?" tanya Jungkook malam itu ketika ia main ke rumah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan segera menghubungimu jika dia kembali berulah, Jungkook ah~"

"Aku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang, hyeong.. Aku selalu takut kau kenapa-kenapa karena ulah si brengsek itu, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jinjja ya~ Kau harus fokus pada pelajaranmu, imma.. Bulan depan ujian akhir SMA kan?" sahut Jin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan jadi mahasiswa sebentar lagi, hehehe..."

"Dan Namjoon akan segera debut menjadi artis... Aku juga sudah semakin menjadi arsitek yang sukses~ Whoaaa~ Betapa indahnya kehidupanku ini... Aku berhasil dalam karirku, kekasihku segera mewujudkan cita-citanya, dan dongsaeng kesayanganku akan segera meraih kesuksesan juga~ Bukankah aku pria paling bahagia di dunia ini? Hehehe~" sahut Jin.

Jungkook tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Tanpa Jin sadari... Bahwa beberapa waktu ke depan, kehidupannya akan berubah drastis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, JUNI 2016**

Jungkook melalui ujian akhirnya dengan sangat baik.

Jungkook dinyatakan lulus dan merayakan kelulusannya bersama kedua orang tua Jin dan juga dengan Jin tentunya.

Mereka berempat makan malam di sebuah rumah makan yang cukup ternama di Busan.

"Tak terasa kau sudah lulus SMA, Jungkook ah~" sahut ayah Jin, menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi terharu.

"Semua karena bantuan kalian, dan juga Jin hyeong.. Gumapta, jinjja..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap mereka bertiga denganmata berkaca-kaca.

"Tinggal ujian test masuk universitas, Jungkook ah~ Kalau kau sudah lulus test masuk, maka kau akan segera menjadi mahasiswa~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

Tanpa dirasa, waktu begitu cepat berputar. Jungkook yang dulu seorang bocah di hadapan Jin kini sudah berubah menjadi pria yang sangat tampan dan keren, yang selalu siap menjaga Jin dari gangguan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Belum lagi minggu depan, tanggal 13 Juni, Namjoon dan Yoongi akan melakukan debutnya sebagai rapper-songwriter dan itu berarti Namjoo juga akan segera meraih impiannya selama ini.

Sementara Jin baru saja dipromosikan menjadi Assistant Manager di perusahaannya.

Semua terlihat begitu indah di mata Jin.

Jin merasa, ia seperti sebuah daun yang sedang tumbuh dengan sangat hijau dan segar di atas pohon yang indah, berdampingan dengan dua daun indah lainnya, yaitu Namjoon dan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal 10 Juni 2016.

Perusahaan Jin merayakan acara kesuksesan proyek mereka dan mereka mengundang sangat banyak tamu undangan malam itu.

Taehyung termasuk salah satu undangan di acara itu.

Jin, Hoseok, dan Jimin tengah duduk bertiga di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan sambil memakan hidangan yang ada di meja dan berbincang-bincang dengan cerianya.

"Hyeong, kami akan menikah bulan depan!" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya.

"Jinjja?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja ya~ Ah... Apa kira-kira Namjoon bisa hadir? Ia akan debut tiga hari lagi... Apa bisa ia menyempatkan dirinya menghadiri pernikahan kami bulan depan?"

"Aku rasa akan sulit.. Tapi akan coba kutanyakan padanya jika ia menghubungiku... Whoaaa~ Aku sangat iri pada kalian..." sahut Jin.

Hoseok melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Jimin. "Aku sangat bersyukur, karena pria jutek ini akhirnya bersedia membuka hatinya untukku.. Hehehe..."

"Jutek? Aku ini cool, chagiya!" sahut Jimin sambil mencubit hidung Hoseok.

"Ckckck~ Geumanhae, jinjja.. Kalian membuatku iri..." sahut Jin.

"Ini yang kurasakan setiap kau dan Namjoon bermesraan, hyeong... Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok, menggoda Jin.

"Aigoo~" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

Tak lama Taehyung terlihat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Liat pria playboy itu, ckckck~ Kudengar ia terlibat kasus perselingkuhan dengan pasangan seorang pejabat..." sahut Jimin sambil berbisik.

"Jinjja?" Hoseok menatap Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Untung saja aku tidak bersamanya... Kau jauh lebih keren daripada pria playboy itu!"

"Padahal kau dulu begitu gila mengejarnya, Jimin ah~" sahut Jin, menggoda Jimin.

"Hyeooong~ Waktu itu aku dibutakan ketampanannya..." gerutu Jimin, membuat Hoseok dan Jin tertawa.

Jin berjalan ke sebuah meja untuk mengambil makanan, dan ia berpapasan dengan Taehyung.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Jin-sshi.." sapa Taehyung dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Aku justru sangat bahagia tidak berjumpa denganmu.." sahut Jin dengan nada ketus.

"Cih~ Kau pikir aku masih menyukaimu? Aku sudah punya kekasih, jadi jangan bertingkah sombong seolah aku masih mengejarmu..." sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Baguslah.. Itu kabar terindah yang pernah kudengar... Bahagialah dengan kekasihmu.." sahut Jin dengan dinginnya sambil berjalan menjauhi Taehyung.

Jin duduk kembali ke mejanya sambil membawa beberapa makanan .

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya, hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Hanya sapaan formal..." sahut Jin dengan cueknya.

"Ayo makan lagi!" sahut Hoseok.

Sementara Taehyung, diam-diam tengah memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Jin dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silakan diminum~" sahut seorang pelayan sambil memberikan tiga gelas wine ke meja tempat Jin, Jimin, dan Hoseok duduk.

"Gumawo~" sahut mereka bertiga sambil mengambil wine itu.

"Cheers!" Mereka bertiga bersulang dan meminum wine itu, tanpa ada kecurigaan sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, kepala Jimin terasa sangat pusing. Begitu juga dengan Hoseok.

"Hyeong, aku rasa kami harus kembali sekarang~ Kepalaku pusing." sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga~ Ayo kita pulang..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin dan Hoseok segera berpamitan, sementara Jin mulai merasakan pusing juga.

Jin berusaha berjalan mencari taxi terdekat, namun ia jatuh pingsan sebelum tiba di lobi gedung hotel tempat acara itu diadakan.

Dan Taehyung, yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Jin dari kejauhan, segera berlari menggendong Jin, sambil tersenyum dengan jahatnya.

Taehyung segera membawa Jin masuk ke sebuah kamar di gedung hotel itu.

Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jin layaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang bersiap melakukan malam pertamanya.

Taehyung mengunci pintu kamar itu, dan segera membawa Jin ke dalam kamar mandi yang bathtubenya sudah penuh terisi air.

Jin segera sadarkan diri ketika Taehyung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bathtube itu.

"Tae... Taehyung ah! A.. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Jin sangat terkejut melihat dirinya berada dalam kamar mandi, hanya berduaan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengerikan.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : wkwkw coba di vn ke saya coba suara teriakannya gimana? XD**

 **AngAng13 : thx ya udah nyempetin baca :) here lanjutannya :) taehyung mengerikan ya disini waks**

 **Kimeul : annyeong kimeul salam kenal :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya nih :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ya :) thx a lot pujiannya :) wkwkw masa sama tiga2nya? XD**

 **zizid exo : wkwkw kok saya ngakak ya baca reviewmu XD**

 **Nam0SuPD : wkwkw abis bingung mau ngasih nama perusahaannya apa jadilah kpikiran aliens corp XD**

 **dewiaisyah : hayolo gimana kira2 hayo? :) next chapter bakalan end nih :( sedih juga namatin ini ff :( thx for liking my ff ya :) u too, hwaiting!**

 **sekarzane : ayo kita kasih betadine hatinya jungkook/? XD keren kan Aliens Corporate? wkwkw XD kaga kpikiran nama lain kalo inget taehyung saya tuh XD wkwkw HOT mana sama TBC disini? btw next chapter END :( sedih juga saya namatin ff ini :( keren gimana? brengsek2 ganteng gitu ya? whoaaaaaaaaaa~ thx thx thx a lot bgt loh buat pujiannya {} terharu nih /nangis di bahu bang pdnim/?/**

 **iPSyuu : sini2 jd kapel virtual saya yuu #nahloh #iniapa XD namjin kita tenggelemin kayak titanic gitu? biar kookie bahagia dunia akherat? XD berharap apa yuu? /smirk/ penghargaan wkwkw abisan bingung mau nyari nama perusahaannya yg "taehyung" banget itu apa alhasil jadilah keingetan alien XD kaga kok kaga panjang saya seneng baca semua review kalian {}**

 **celindazifan : #seribucoinuntukjungkook XD taehyung sok gans/? XD**

* * *

 **MAU NGASIHTAU AJA, NEXT CHAPTER IS... END :(**

 **Jangan lupa baca prologue ff baru saya "EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU - KookJin TaeJin TaeGi FF" :)**

 **SALAHKAN HWARANG KENAPA NYURUH TAEJIN NGISI OST, JADI KEPIKIRAN BIKIN FF BARU KAN XD**


	5. Chapter 5: END

**Title: I'M A FALLEN LEAVES**

 **Cast: Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi - #NamJin #KookJin #TaeJin #HopeMin FF**

 **Lenght: Five Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Inspired by movie "Sweet Sixteen - Hangeng KrisWu JooWon".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 10 JUNI 2016**

Dan Taehyung, yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Jin dari kejauhan, segera berlari menggendong Jin, sambil tersenyum dengan jahatnya.

Taehyung segera membawa Jin masuk ke sebuah kamar di gedung hotel itu.

Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jin layaknya pasangan pengantin baru yang bersiap melakukan malam pertamanya.

Taehyung mengunci pintu kamar itu, dan segera membawa Jin ke dalam kamar mandi yang bathtubenya sudah penuh terisi air.

Jin segera sadarkan diri ketika Taehyung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bathtube itu.

"Tae... Taehyung ah! A.. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Jin sangat terkejut melihat dirinya berada dalam kamar mandi, hanya berduaan dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Taehyung ah! Taehyung ah!" Mata Jin semakin membelalak lebar ketakutan ketika Taehyung mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung sambil menatap Jin dengan senyum penuh nafsu.

Jin berusaha bangun dari bathtube yang berisi air sangat dingin itu, namun kepalanya masih pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lemah.

Taehyung kini sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dadanya terpampang jelas dihadapan Jin.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam bathtube itu dan mulai menindih tubuh Jin.

"Taehyung ah! Andwe, jebal! Andwe..." Mata Jin mulai berkaca-kaca oleh air mata ketakutan, menatapp Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon agar Taehyung melepaskannya.

Namun bibir Taehyung langsung melumat bibir Jin dengan liar, kedua tangannya membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Jin, sementara tubuhnya menindih tubuh Jin dengan kuat sampai Jin berusaha memberontak namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuh Taehyung yang menekan di atasnya.

Jin terus memberontak sambil menggumam, sementara bibir Taehyung semakin liar melumat habis bibir Jin, dan kedua tangan Taehyung sukses membuka semua kancing kemeja Jin.

Lalu, Taehyung mulai membuka kancing celana Jin dan menelanjangi Jin sementara Jin berusaha meronta namun sia-sia karena tenaga Taehyung begitu kuat sementara Jin masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mabuknya.

Jin berteriak memohon agar Taehyung melepaskannya, namun gairah Taehyung justru semakin meningkat melihat Jin yang tengah memohon ampun seperti itu padanya.

Dan Taehyung segera mengangkat tubuh Jin yang masih lemas itu, dan tubuh Jin dibalik menghadap ke belakang, lalu Taehyung segera membuka celananya, dan Taehyung dengan ganasnya, tanpa ampun, memasukkan kemaluannya dan menggenjotnya dengan ganas di lubang belakang milik Jin.

Membuat Jin meronta kesakitan sambil terus berteriak memaki Taehyung yang sudah menyetubuhinya dengan cara biadab seperti itu.

"Bukankah pernah kukatakan padamu? Aku.. Selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman sangat jahat di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas.

Rambutnya dan pakaiannya sangat berantakan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan betapa tertekan dan jijiknya ia atas apa yang baru saja Taehyung lakukan padanya.

Seperti orang gila, Jin berjalan sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya dan berteriak. "Pergi! Pergi!"

Jungkook, yang sudah menunggu Jin di depan rumahnya, segera menghampiri Jin.

"Hyeong? Kau kenapa, hyeong? Kau kenapa?" Jungkook begitu syok melihat keadaan Jin yang acak-acakan malam itu.

Jin mengacuhkan Jungkook dan terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Ayah dan ibu Jin menatap dengan kebingungan, sementara Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Setibanya ia di kamar mandi, ia meilhat bathtube di kamar mandinya, dan seketika ingatan akan kejadian tadi kembali terlintas dengan sangat jelas di benaknya.

Jin segera berteriak seperti orang gila sambil menimpuki bathtube itu dengan semua botol shampo, sabun, dan peralatan mandi lainnya yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

"AARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jin ah! Waeyo? Jin ah! Buka pintunya!" teriak ibu Jin dari depan kamar mandi.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, berusaha menelaah situasi yang ada.

Ayah Jin berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, dan akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu berhasil dibuka.

Jin, terduduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat, dengan ekspresi ketakutan bercampur kesal, di sudut kamar mandi. Air mata membasahi wajah manisnya yang terlihat sangat kucel malam itu.

"Eomma... Eomma... Tubuhku... Sudah kotor, eomma..." sahut Jin sambil menangis. Tatapan matanya kosong. Rambutnya acak-acakan.

Dan Jungkook seolah mulai memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi.

"Siapa... Yang melakukan hal itu.. Padamu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap penuh emosi ke arah Jin.

Jin terus menangis tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Si brengsek Kim Taehyung?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jin.

Jin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan membunuh keparat itu!" sahut Jungkook dengan tatapan dipenuhi rasa emosi yang memuncak.

Jungkook segera berlari keluar rumah, dan Jin yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakuka Jungkook segera berlari mengejar Jungkook.

Untunglah Jin berhasil mengejar Jungkook.

Jin memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari belakang. "Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh, imma! Kau akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas!"

Jungkook berusaha meronta namun Jin terus memeluknya.

"Aku butuh kau untuk menghiburku, Jungkook ah~ Kajima..." pinta Jin sambil menangis di punggung Jungkook.

Akhirnya, malam itu, Jin tidur dalam pelukan Jungkook. Sementara amarah terus membara dalam hati Jungkook.

"Bagaimana mungkin pria jahanam itu tega melakukan hal itu padamu!" gumam Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh emosi menatap Jin yang tengah tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Jungkook sudah berdiri menunggu di depan gedung office Aliens Corporation.

Dan begitu Taehyung turun dari mobilnya di lobi, peluru itu langsung mengenai dada Taehyung.

DOR!

Dan tubuh Taehyung langsung tergeletak di lantai lobi dengan bersimbah darah.

Keramaian mengerubungi Taehyung, sementara Jungkook, yang menembak Taehyung dari kejauhan, segera berlari secepat mungkin sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya.

Jungkook berhasil meloloskan diri saat itu, dan segera menuju rumah Jin.

Sesampainya Jungkook di rumah Jin, Jin tengah menonton berita di televisi mengenai penembakan Kim Taehyung.

"Ayo, hyeong.. Kita pergi.. Sejauh mungkin.." sahut Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Jin.

"Kau... Yang menembaknya?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Ayo ikut denganku, kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya, imma? KAU MERUSAK MASA DEPANMU SENDRI!" teriak Jin.

"AKU BAHKAN RELA KEHILANGAN NYAWAKU DEMI MEMBELA DAN MELINDUNGIMU, HYEONG!" bentak Jungkook.

Membuat Jin terdiam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook semarah ini.

Air mata Jin menetes. "Mianhae, Jungkook ah~ Karena aku, kau merusak masa depanmu sendiri..."

"Aniya... Pria brengsek itu memang sudah sepantasnya segera ke neraka!" sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 11 JUNI 2016**

Jin sudah berusaha memohon pada keluarganya agar jangan mengabarkan apapun pada Namjoon agar Namjoon fokus kepada persiapa debutnya, namun ternyata berita itu sudah terdengar oleh orang tua Namjoon.

Ibu Namjoon segera menghubungi Namjoon ke agensinya, dan Namjoon tanpa basa basi segera berlari menuju stasiun kereta terdekat untuk segera menuju Busan.

Namjoon mengabaikan semua teriakan pelatihnya.

Bagi Namjoon, Jin adalah segalanya.

Kalaupun ia harus batal debut, tak masalah untuknya, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimanapun caranya ia harus berada disamping Jin dan memberikan semangat untuk Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 11 JUNI 2016**

Namun, setibanya di Busan, Jin justru mengurung dirinya dalam kamar dan menolak ditemui oleh Namjoon.

"Hyeong, buka pintunya! Ini aku!" teriak Namjoon.

"Cepat kembali ke Seoul, imma! Kau akan debut dua hari lagi, tak seharusnya kau ada disini!" bentak Jin dari dalam kamarnya.

"Bagiku, kau lebih penting daripada debutku! Aku tak masalah jika gagal debut, yang penting aku ingin ada disampingmu saat ini!" sahut Namjoon.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, imma! Kalau kau terus begini, aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu lagi! Araseo?" bentak Jin dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hyeong! Aku mana bisa hidup tanpamu!" teriak Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke Seoul!" bentak Jin.

Seberapa keras usaha Namjoon menemui Jin saat itu tidak ada gunanya, bahkan kedua orang tua Jin memohon kepada Namjoon agar segera menginggalkan Jin sendirian, karena itu Namjoon terpaksa kembali ke Seoul karena diancam oleh Jin jika ia tidak kembali untuk debut maka Jin tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 12 JUNI 2016**

Jin duduk di ruang tamu dengan ekspresi wajah begitu depresi, melihat berita bahwa CCTV berhasil menangkap wajah Jungkook yang tengah menembak Taehyung.

Dan kondisi Taehyung masih kritis namun belum dinyatakan meninggal karena peluru itu tidak langsung mengenai jantungnya.

Jungkook segera berlari ke rumah Jin dan memaksa Jin untuk ikut kabur bersamanya.

"Jungkook ah~ Ottoke? Kau sekarang menjadi tersangka!" sahut Jin.

"Aku punya sebuah tempat rahasia yang tak akan diketahui siapapun... Apa kau bersedia menemaniku.. Kesana?" tanya Jungkook.

Jin sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jin sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus menghadapi masa depannya yang sudah hancur berantakan akibat kebejatan yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya.

Karena itu, dengan sangat pasrah Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku.. Akan ikut denganmu, Jungkook ah..."

Jungkook segera pergi, membawa Jin bersamanya, ke suatu tempat yang terpencil yang sangat sedikit penduduknya.

Listrik masih belum masuk ke daerah itu sehingga semua warga yang tinggal disana tidak akan mengetahui berita mengenai Jungkook.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Jungkook ketika mereka masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil yang disewa Jungkook untuk mereka tempati sampai tiga bulan ke depan.

"Aku mencari informasi mengenai wilayah yang masih terpencil dan aku menemukan tempat ini.. Tenang saja, hyeong.. Kita akan aman disini... Hanya saja..." sahut Jungkook.

"Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Kau... Tidak bisa lagi berkomunikasi dengan Namjoon hyeong.. Dan karena tidak ada televisi disini, maka kau tidak akan bisa melihat debutnya besok... Gwenchana?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jin.

Jin terdiam.

" _Benar.. Besok Namjoon akan melakukan debutnya..._ " gumam batin Jin.

"Hyeong?" tanya Jungkook karena Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Jungkook, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Gwenchana.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 13 JUNI 2016**

Matahari pagi itu bersinar sangat cerah.

Jin tengah duduk di tepi jendela kamar, menatap langit di atas sana sambil memicingkan matanya karena silau terkena sinar matahari.

Sementara Jungkook tengah memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Namjoon ah, semoga debutmu sukses..." bisik Jin sambil terus menatap langit di atas sana.

"Hyeong, ayo sarapan.." sahut Jungkook sambil masuk ke dalam kamar membawa dua piring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi.

Jin menatap Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua makan, dan Jungkook terus diam-diam memperhatikan Jin, karena sejak kejadian malam itu ketika Taehyung melakukan hal biadab itu kepada Jin, Jin nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum.

Raut mukanya sangat menunjukkan betapa depresinya Jin akan kebejatan yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya. Semangat hidup Jin seolah menghilang begitu saja.

Jin bahkan berkali-kali berteriak dalam mimpinya, mengatakan bahwa ia manusia yang sangat kotor di muka bumi ini.

Membuat Jungkook harus berkali-kali terbangun dan memeluk Jin untuk menenangkan Jin dari mimpinya itu.

"Namjoon hyeong akan debut siang ini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Uhm..." sahut Jin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mian, hyeong... Karena aku, kau jadi harus kabur bersamaku dan tidak bisa melihat debut kekasihmu..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

Jin menatap Jungkook. "Aku.. Yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu... Kalau bukan karena kecerobohanku yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik ini, kau sudah ikut test masuk perguruan tinggi hari ini... Kalau bukan karena aku, kau sudah akan segera menjadi mahasiswa..."

Air mata Jin tiba-tiba menetes.

"Mian, Jungkook ah~ Karena pada akhirnya, justru aku menjadi orang yang merusak masa depanmu... Semua ini karena kebodohanku..." sahut Jin sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

Jungkook segera memeluk erat tubuh Jin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang betapa aku mencintaimu, hyeong? Jangan merasa bersalah, semua ini memang sudah seharusnya kulakukan.. Membunuh keparat itu... Harusnya aku menembak tepat di jantungnya agar ia mati di tempat!"

Jin terus menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 13 JUNI 2016**

Namjoon duduk dalam kamar dormnya malam itu sambil menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin dihadapannya.

Ia baru saja kembali ke dormnya setelah melakukan debutnya tadi siang serta menghadiri beberapa acara interview dalam rangka menyambut debutnya bersama Yoongi.

"Aku... Berhasil melakukan debutku dengan sangat baik, hyeong... Apa kau... Juga baik-baik saja? Disana..." gumam Namjoon sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Yoongi, yang mengerti dengan jelas semua kejadian yang menimpa Jin beberapa hari lalu, segera menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon, berusaha menenangkan Namjoon.

Yoongi menyetel televisi di kamar dorm mereka, dan berita mengenai keadaan Taehyung terdengar.

"Kondisi Kim Taehyung sudah semakin membaik, masa kritisnya sudah lewat, hanya tinggal membutuhkan banyak istirahat agar kondisinya segera pulih.. Sementara, pencarian kepada sang pelaku penembakan masih terus dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian." sahut sang pembawa berita.

Namjoon bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah televisi itu.

"Haruskah... Aku menembak kepalanya? Agar ia mati saja? Mengapa ia harus sadar dari kritisnya? Bajingan keparat!" bentak Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon. "Kau hanya akan menghancurkan kariermu jika kau membunuhnya, Namjoon ah.."

"Apa debut kita yang paling penting? Bagiku, Jin hyeong yang terpenting! Aku bahkan tidak masalah harus masuk dalam penjara, asalkan bajingan itu mati di tempat!" sahut Namjoon denga nada penuh emosi.

"Apa Jin hyeong akan senang jika kau menghancurkan kariermu demi membalaskan dendamnya? Kalau kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau tahu persis apa yang diinginkannya, imma!" bentak Yoongi.

Namjoon terdiam. Benar ucapan Yoongi, Jin pasti justru akan semakin tidak ingin menemuinya jika ia membunuh Taehyung.

"Jadilah idol yang terkenal, jika suaramu sudah didengar oleh publik, maka suatu saat kau bisa membawa hal ini ke jalur hukum.. Kau bisa memenjarakan Taehyung keparat itu dengan tuduhan pencabulan.." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 20 JUNI 2016**

Seminggu sudah berlalu.

Jin dan Jungkook semakin tersiksa karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun di tempat pelarian mereka.

Kehidupan mereka sudah seperti mayat hidup.

Mereka hanya makan, tidur, makan, merenung, dan tidur.

Seberapa keras usaha Jungkook menghibur Jin, Jin tetap saja sering termenung, dan terus bermimpi buruk setiap malamnya.

Jin menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin dihadapannya.

" _Aku... Seperti sebuah daun... Yang tadinya tumbuh dengan sangat segar dan indah di sebuah pohon, berdampingan dengan daun-daun lainnya... Namun, hama bernama Taehyung itu datang, merusak kehidupanku, dan kini aku seperti sebuah fallen leaves... Yang terjatuh, dan perlahan mengering..._ " gumam batin Jin.

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

Malamnya, Jungkook berkata, "Hyeong, aku tadi pergi ke luar dari desa ini untuk membeli sesuatu, dan aku mendengar kabar bahwa Taehyung si keparat itu sudah sadarkan diri! Cih! Haruskah aku, menembak kepalanya kali ini?"

Jin menatap Jungkook. "Ia... Selamat?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

Jin terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, lalu berkata, "Jungkook ah! Aku menemukan jalan keluarnya! Kita tidak bisa selamanya lari seperti ini!"

"Apa.. Maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku akan menemui Taehyung, dan memohon padanya agar melepaskan tuntutannya atasmu.. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan jadi tersangka lagi... Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Ya kan?" sahut Jin.

"Kau? Menemuinya? Kau sudah gila, hyeong?" bentak Jungkook.

Jin berlutut, ini pertama kalinya ia memohon kepada Jungkok.

"Jungkook ah~ Kumohon kali ini dengarkan aku... Hanya ini jalan terbaik untuk kita semua, Jungkook ah~ Jebal..." sahut Jin sambil berlutut, matanya mulai digenangi air mata.

Membuat Jungkook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 22 JUNI 2016**

Jin menemui Taehyung di rumahnya yang mewah itu.

"Kau ternyata memiliki keberanian untuk menemuiku, Jin-sshi? Biasanya, kau selalu menjauh setiap kudekati... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" sahut Taehyung, menyambut kedatangan Jin dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya.

Jin menatap Taehyung. Sejujurnya, dadanya sangat sesak ketika beradu pandang dengan Taehyung.

Semua kejadian malam itu seolah melintas kembali di benak Jin.

Namun, Jin berusaha terlihat kuat, demi melindungi Jungkook.

"Apa kau mau meminta pertanggung jawabanku? Oke... Kau tentukan saja kapan tanggal pernikahannya, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku dan membuatmu menjadi pasangan sahku.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.. Agar kau bersedia menarik tuntutanmu dan melepaskan Jungkook dari kejaran polisi?" sahut Jin.

"Ah~ Kau yang menyembunyikannya selama ini rupanya? Pantas saja kalian menghilang bersamaan..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan... Agar kau melepaskannya?" sahut Jin lagi.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jin. "Mengapa aku harus membebaskan orang yang berusaha membunuhku?"

Jin langsung berlutut dihadapan Taehyung, kedua matanya digenangi air mata. "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu... Asal kau... Bersedia... Melepaskan Jungkook... Jebal, Taehyung-sshi..."

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jin akan mengemis seperti ini dihadapannya.

Seketika itu juga hati Taehyung melunak.

"Araseo... Aku akan menarik semua tuntutanku dan membebaskan Jungkook... Asal kau bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku.. Selamanya..." sahut Taehyung.

Jin tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 23 JUNI 2016**

Taehyung menepati janjinya.

Taehyung menarik semua tuntutan dan mengatakan bahwa kenyataannya ia selamat sehingga Jungkook tidak perlu dipenjara atas kasus pembunuhan.

Taehyung membebaskan Jungkook dari semua tempat bernama penjara.

Namun, berita sesudahnya justru menjadi penjara yang sesungguhnya bagi Jungkook.

Berita yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung akan segera menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Seokjin minggu depan, tanggal 30 Juni 2016.

Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook rela melihat pria yang paling dicintainya itu harus menikah dengan sang bajingan keparat bernama Kim Taehyung?

Jungkook segera menemui Jin, dan kali ini lagi-lagi Jin memohon dengan sangat agar Jungkook menghargai semua keputusan yang dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 23 JUNI 2016**

Kedua bola mata Namjoon terbelalak melihat berita pernikahan Taehyung dan Jin yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan di sebuah hotel termahal di Busan.

Namjoon malam itu juga segera meminjam kunci mobil managernya dan pergi ke Busan demi menemui Jin.

"Aku janji aku akan segera kembali, hyeong... Aku tidak akan membuat acara variety show kita besok tertunda... Aku akan segera kembali sebelum pukul delapan pagi besok..." janji Namjoon kepada Yoongi sebelum ia menuju Busan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 23 JUNI 2016**

Jin bersedia menemui Namjoon kali ini.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk di bawah pohon di bukit kecil itu, padahal ini sudah sangat malam.

"Chukkae atas debutmu, Namjoon ah~" sahut Jin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Namjoon terus memeluk erat tubuh Jin, berusaha menenangkan Jin serta melepaskan semua kerinduannya kepada keasihnya itu.

"Namjoon ah~ Apapun yang terjadi kedepannya, berjanjilah padaku... Kau tidak akan pernah berhenti menggapai cita-citamu menjadi bintang terkenal.. Araseo?" sahut Jin ketika Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau menikah dengan keparat itu, hyeong? Kalau kau menikah dengannya, lalu bagaimana denganku?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin menatap Namjoon. "Namjoon ah~ Kau tahu mengapa aku bersedia menemui kali ini? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."

Perasaan Namjoon menjadi sangat tidak enak mendengar ucapan Jin.

"Aku mohon.. Kita sudahi semua hubungan diantara kita... Kau.. Harus terus berjuang, demi meraih cita-citamu dan impianmu... Araseo?" sahut Jin.

"Hyeong!" Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Hanya perpisahan inilah satu-satunya cara untukku agar bisa terlepas dari semua rasa bersalahku ini, Namjoon ah~ Kumohon agar kau mengerti..." sahut Jin, matanya mulai digenangi air mata.

"Andwe! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, hyeong.. Aku tidak masalah dengan semua yang sudah terjadi padamu.. Cintaku padamu tetap tidak akan pernah berubah.." sahut Namjoon.

"Tapi aku ini sudah kotor, Namjoon ah!" bentak Jin sambil menangis.

"Aku bisa menerima semuanya, hyeong! Aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau sekotor ini! Karena kau selalu terlihat suci dan indah dihadapanku.." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau tahu? Hanya dengan menatap wajahmu saja, aku semakin merasa betapa kotornya diriku ini, Namjoon ah~ Bersamamu akan menjadi beban terbesar dalam kehidupanku... Semakin lama melihatmu, semakin besar rasa bersalahku dan semakin besar pula kebencianku akan diriku sendiri!" teriak Jin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Membuat Namjoon tersentak. Terdiam.

"Sebegitu terbebannyakah kau... Jika bersamaku... Hyeong?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus menangis. "Kumohon.. Kali ini dengarkan permintaanku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 26 JUNI 2016**

Taehyung dan Jin tengah berada di sebuah butik untuk melakukan fitting baju pernikahan.

Taehyung menatap Jin dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Seandainya saja aku tahu dengan cara ini kau bisa menjadi milikku, sudah sejak dulu aku memperkosamu, Jin-sshi..." bisik Taehyung.

Jin menatap Taehyung. "Bajingan..."

Taehyung tertawa.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin dan berkata dengan pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu selalu sok jual mahal menolakku? Kalau kau iklas untuk kutiduri sejak awal, aku tidak akan melakukan pemaksaan sexual seperti itu padamu..."

Jin ingin menampar Taehyung rasanya saat itu juga, namun ia berusaha menahan semua emosinya.

"Atau... Kekerasan sexual seperti ini justru yang kau sukai ketimbang bercinta dengan cara normal, Jin-sshi?" sahut Taehyung lagi dengan senyuman jahat si wajahnya.

"Kau memang keparat, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Jin.

Taehyung tertawa. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal? Tidak ada satupun yang kuinginkan yang tidak bisa kudapatkan.. Mengapa? Karena aku.. Adalah.. Kim. Tae.. Hyung... Hahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 29 JUNI 2016**

"Jungkook ah... Kumohon, segera temui Namjoon di Seoul dan berikan usb ini padanya..." sahut Jin.

"Apa isi usb ini, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Rekaman pembicaraanku dan Taehyung yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Taehyung melakukan kekerasan sexual atasku.." sahut Jin.

"Kau... Merekamnya?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Karena itu aku bersedia menikahinya, untuk menjebaknya agar mengungkapkan kebenaran ini dengan cara diam-diam merekam pembicaraanku dengannya.." sahut Jin.

"Kau memang jenius, hyeong! Lalu, mengapa tidak kita saja yang melaporkan langsung? Mengapa harus Namjoon hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kalau kita yang angkat suara, kita akan kalah karena kita hanya rakyat bisa sementara lawan kita Aliens Corporation! Sementara Namjoon, ia sudah menjadi idol dan kau bisa lihat sendiri betapa antusias tanggapan masyarakat atas debutnya! Ia akan cukup kuat untuk bisa membuktikan kepada dunia betapa bejatnya Taehyung!" sahut Jin.

"Ah... Benar juga apa katamu, hyeong... Oke, aku akan segera berangkat ke Seoul! Akan kupastikan berita ini terkuak sebelum acara pernikahan kalian berlangsung besok pagi.." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEOUL, 29 JUNI 2016**

Jungkook berhasil menemui Namjoon setelah menunggu Namjoon di depan dormnya selama hampir dua jam.

"Jungkook ah! Mengapa kau ada disini?" sahut Namjoon dengan sangat terkejut karena melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba ada di depan dormnya.

"Aku akan masuk duluan..." sahut Yoongi, diiringi anggukan kepala Namjoon.

Jungkook menyerahkan usb itu dan menjelaskan semua yang dikatakan Jin padanya tadi siang.

"Araseo! Aku akan segera melaporkannya ke kepolisian!" sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon segera bergegas menuju kantor polisi untuk melaporkan hal ini, bersama dengan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUSAN, 30 JUNI 2016**

Acara pesta pernikahan Taehyung dan Jin akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Gedung hotel itu sudah dipenuhi banyak tamu undangan.

Taehyung dan Jin tengah dirias di dua ruangan yang berbeda.

Jin menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia sangat menanti-nantikan didandani seperti ini, namun Namjoon lah yang diharapkannya menjadi pasangannya, bukan si keparat Kim Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan Jin.

"Kau... Terlihat sangat manis..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan betapa puas dirinya karena sebentar lagi akan memiliki Jin seutuhnya.

Jin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Ayo, acara akan dimulai.." sahut Taehyung.

Jin akhirnya bangun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Taehyung.

Taehyung meggandeng tangan Jin dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam aula tempat pernikahan akan dilangsungkan.

Namun, sebelum mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan, tepat sebelum mereka mengucap janji pernikahan, pihak kepolisian masuk menyerbu aula dengan membawa surat perintah penangkapan kepada Taehyung atas kasus pelecehan sexual.

Seisi aula sontak dikejutkan ketika sang polisi berkata, "Kim Taehyung, anda ditangkap atas kejahatan melakukan pelecehan sexual kepada Kim Seokjin.. Bukti rekaman suara yang kami terima sudah menjadi bukti yang sangat kuat untuk melakukan penangkapan kepada anda! Silakan ikut kami ke kantor polisi."

Namjoon dan Jungkook juga ada disana bersama dengan para polisi yang datang.

Jin menatap Namjoon dan Jungkook. Air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya, lalu menatap Jin. "Kau... Merekam semua pembicaraan kita?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan kepada dunia... Akan kejahatan yang kau lakukan padaku, Kim Taehyung.." sahut Jin, wajahnya dibasahi air mata, namun ia sanggup tersenyum kepada Taehyung, senyuman yang menunjukkan kemenangannya atas Taehyung.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan sangat baik.. Kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang kumiliki? Dengan uang itu, semua akan segera selesai, bodoh..." bisik Taehyung kepada Jin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jin mengeluarkan sebuah pistol milik Jungkook yang diam-diam diambilnya dari lemari Jungkook dan sedari tadi disembunyikannya di dalam bajunya.

Pistol itu segera diarahkan tepat ke kepala Taehyung.

"Aku tahu kau akan berusaha membersihkan namamu dengan kekayaanmu dari semua kejahatan yang kau lakukan atasku, karena itu, kurasa membunuhmu adalah balasan yang paling tepat... Untuk membayar semua tindakan bejat yang kau lakukan padaku..." sahut Jin.

Pihak kepolisian dan semua tamu undangan, termasuk Namjoon dan juga Jungkook, menjadi sangat panik melihat Jin mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Hyeong! Andwe, jebal!" teriak Jungkook.

"Hyeong! Andwe... Andwe..." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taehyung tersenyum licik menatap Jin. "Bunuh saja aku... Kalau kau bisa.. Karena setelah itu, kau akan segera masuk ke dalam penjara... Menggantikanku..."

DOR!

Peluru itu seketika mengenai tepat di tengah kepala Taehyung.

Membuat tubuh Taehyung tergeletak dan bersimbah darah.

Taehyung langsung meninggal seketika itu juga.

Para tamu undangan semakin heboh karena ketakutan dan sangat terkejut.

Ketika pihak kepolisian berusaha menghampiri Jin, Jin segera mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalanya sendiri.

Membuat semua orang semakin ketakutan.

Namjoon dan Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya menatap Jin.

"ANDWE!" teriak Namjoon dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Mata Jin yang dibasahi air mata itu kini menatap Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah~ Berjanjilah padaku... Setelah hari ini berlalu, kau harus rajin belajar... Ikut test masuk ke universitas impianmu... Dan jadilah seseorang yang berguna... Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi... Tolong jaga eomma dan appa baik-baik.. Mereka kutitipkan padamu..." sahut Jin.

"Andwe, hyeong!" Mata Jungkook mulai dibasahi air mata.

"Terima kasih.. Karena sudah mencintaiku, meskipun aku tak pernah bisa membalas cintamu..." sahut Jin lagi.

"Andwe..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menatap Namjoon. "Namjoon ah~ Chukkae untuk karirmu... Berjanjilah padaku... Setelah hari ini berlalu, kau harus terus semangat meraih impianmu menjadi world star... Jadilah bintang yang bersinar paling terang di dunia entertainment, seperti mimpimu selama ini..."

"Aniya, hyeong.. Igo aniya~ Andwe, jebal..." sahut Namjoon. Matanya juga mulai dibasahi air mata.

"Namjoon ah~ Terima kasih sudah sangat mencintaimu... Maafkan aku yang bodoh, aku yang ceroboh ini, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga harga diriku untukmu.. Maafkan kelalaianku sampai si brengsek Taehyung bisa-bisanya merenggut harga diriku dengan cara paksa begini... Maafkan aku, yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu selamanya, Namjoon ah~" Air mata Jin mengalir semakin deras.

"Hyeong!" teriak Namjoon.

"Seokjin-sshi! Letakkan pistolmu segera!" teriak sang kepala polisi.

"Saranghae, Kim Namjoon.. Hanya kau... Satu-satunya pria yang paling kucintai... Jinjja... Jeongmal saranghae... Annyeong.." sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon dengan kedua bola matanya yang dibanjiri air mata.

DOR!

Tubuh Jin langsung tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"HYEOOOOOOOOONG!" Jungkook dan Namjoon berteriak kencang sambil berlari menghampiri tubuh Jin yang tergeletak di lantai.

Dan seketika itu juga... Kim Seokjin meninggal... Karena bunuh diri setelah membunuh Taehyung, si keparat yang telah merusak kehidupan dan masa depannya itu.

Air mata dan teriakan tak kunjung berhenti yang terdengar dari mulut Jungkook dan Namjoon seketika memenuhi aula tempat pernikahan itu seharusnya dilangsungkan.

Namjoon menemukan sebuah surat di kantong baju yang dikenakan Jin.

Namjoon segera membuka dan mebaca surat itu.

Secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah kata-kata singkat, tulisan tangan terakhir Jin sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

" **"** ** _Aku bagaikan sebuah daun.. Aku terlahir bagaikan sebuah daun yang baru saja tumbuh dengan segarnya di sebuah pohon.. Aku dikelilingi oleh daun-daun lainnya yang mewarnai hari-hariku.. Sampai suatu hari, binatang yang kusebut sebagai hama itu menghampiriku, memakanku, dan merusakku.. Dan aku berakhir sebagai sebuah fallen leaves.. Daun yang rusak dan jatuh ke tanah... Lalu mati disana.. Yeah, i am a fallen leaves in the end of my life... -Kim Seokjin, 30 Juni 2016-_** **"**

"Hyeoooooooooooong..." teriak Jungkook dan Namjoon sambil terus memeluk tubuh Jin yang bersimbah darah dan tak lagi bernyawa itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Akhirnya END juga... Maafkan buat readers yang merasa endingnya ini kejam.. Karena saya pingin sekali-kali bikin FF yang endingnya mengenaskan begini..**

 **Kayak Bangtan yang selalu nyoba warna baru dalam bermusik, saya juga belajar mencoba membuat ending baru dalam karya saya :)**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka dengan alur dan ending FF ini ya all :)**

 **Thx a lot buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, dan pujiannya selama penggarapan FF ini :) Sekali lagi, tanpa kalian, saya bukanlah siapa-siapa :) /deep bows/**

 **See u all in my next ff :)**

 **Btw, kemungkinan besar minggu depan sebagai pengganti ff yg end ini, saya akan post lanjutan ff "Even If I Die, It's You", doakan saja kaga ngetroll ya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2: SABAR SAYANG SABAR JGN JAMBAK2 NTAR RONTOK GIMANA? :( iya nih end :( see u in my next ff ya :)**

 **Kimeul : iya gpp baru sempet review :) thx for reading my ff kimeul :) here the end of the ff :(**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : sesuai requestmu dewicantik :) jin bareng v tuh endingnya, di akhirat/? XD jungkook bilang gt ke kamu? oke saya bikin sekuelnya, ntar jungkook jadian sama kamu XD**

 **zizid exo : taetae menodai jin :(**

 **Nam0SuPD: hayo ada apa hayo? iya hebat hoseok bisa juga dia dapetin jimin waks XD**

 **sekarzane : saya juga kaga iklas namatin, tapi apa daya dari awal saya udah janji bikin ini jadi five shoot kan :( udah baca belum FF saya yang "Even If I Die, It's You"? Based on ost hwarang nya TaeJin tuh :) silakan dibaca ya :) saya juga sedih tau namatin ff ini :( /nangis bareng sekar/**

 **dewiaisyah : demi apa, salahkan jin kenapa bisikin saya minta endingnya dia mati/? :( see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **celindazifan: taehyung tega taehyung jahat taehyung keji/? XD bijin? bijin? n? O_o**

 **iPSyuu : lah baru sadar? waks XD laaah malah ngarepin jin diapa2in kamu mah waks XD iya nih end :( see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **BTW CUMA MAU CURHAT..**

 **KAGA TEGA SAYA LIAT TAEHYUNG DIIKET DI HWARANG EP.4 :(**

 **KAGA SABAR NUNGGU EPISODE LANJUTANNYA :(**

 **CURHAT END :)**


	6. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : pukpuk sini pukpuk {}**

 **Nam0SuPD : waduh? pencinta angst kah? anyway thx for liking this ff :)**

 **Kimeul: maaf kalo endingnya keji/? :(**

 **sekarzane : whoaaaa kenapa reviewmu bikin saya terhura? asli thx thx a lot bgt sekar buat semua pujiannyaaaaaaaaaaaa {} alhamdulillah klo feel yg mau saya sampein di ff ini bisa ketangkep sama kamunya :) stay with me sampe saya pensiun jd author disini ya sekar :***

 **dewiaisyah : saya juga sedih pas nemu ide begini tuh :( thx a lot dewi buat pujiannyaaaaaa {} see u in my other ff ya :)**

 **zizid exo : waduh? siap2 dicekek zizi nih XD**

 **iPSyuu : wkwkw iya sayang aku tau kamu sayang aku, maafin aku ya bikin kamu sedih sama ending ff ini :) muah dulu sini biar bapernya ilang/? :)**

 **Avijunhobie: maaf kalo bikin nyesek :( lagi pingin bikin genre bginian soalnya wkwkw :) whoaaa thx for liking my ff :) jgn bosen2 baca ff saya lainnya ya :)**


End file.
